The Nobody: Kextia's Story
by StashWriter95
Summary: A new member of Organization XIII, number XV, Kextia, The Acidic Healer. Watch the life of a new member in the Organization as she's trained, "normal" life whatever you'd call normal in the Organization & her figuring out her unique ability to control Cure to defense & to heal. The only reason I put the T rating is because there's nudity at the beginning. But it's not bad XP
1. Arrival

**All the things that are in italics are flash backs and journal writings.**

**There is nudity, but not anything bad like some of your minds would think.. just a small warning.**

**Now, onto the story~**

* * *

_"Run! just run!" she screamed to her friends, trying to protect them from the shadowy creatures..._

Where am I? All I remember is pain, fear...

_"We can't just leave _!" a young girl yelled as the other's pulled her away, away from her friend that was trying to defend them.._

Who am I? I can't remember.. why can't I remember?

_She's covered in the shadow creatures, struggling to get up. She suddenly feels a sharp pain in her chest, causing her to gasp. "R-run~" she managed to mumble before loosing consciousness.._

What happen to me? am I alive? or is this heaven? I can't tell. My eyes.. they wont open, or do I not want to open them?

* * *

A tall man, slightly tanned skin, wearing a black cloak, black boots, black pants and black gloves, the cloak's shoulders pointed and sags at bit. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat close-fitting. Sports gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. His damaged right eye covered by an eye-patch, a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye, walked out of a dark portal just outside the hole in the wall that led to the forest in Twilight Town.

He scratched the back of his head, his hood down. "Ugh, finding a new Nobody is like finding a needle in a hay stack.." he said. He sighed, walking through the hole in the wall, looking for any new recruits around the area. He looked around, resting his hands on his sides. "Start in the woods, he said.. you might be surprised how fast you find one there, he said... as if" he told himself.

He walked deeper into the woods, he saw a light colored thing in the distance and decided to check it out. What he found, wasn't what he had expected as he felt a slight blush on his face. A young girl, looked to be about her early twenties or late teens, athletic build, curled up in a fetal position on the ground. Her eyes closed, and she was breathing. The man smirked a little, "Hey, kid.." he said, walking closer to her. She had pale, yet slightly tanned skin, long dark brown hair that ended at the middle of her back, side bangs and red fading up from the tips of her hair, slowly blending into her dark brown hair color.

"Kid! wake up" he said, crossing his arms, looking down at her with his golden left eye. She groaned, she felt cold, feeling the slight breeze on her bared skin, it felt like little needles on her skin. 'I can't open my eyes' she thought, she knew someone was talking to her, but felt like she was half asleep, not knowing or thinking of whether if she's still dreaming or not. She tried harder on opening her eyes, forcing herself to open them. Finally, she blinked her light green eyes open, lifting her head to look around her, almost forgetting a man was standing near her. "Huh? ah...!" she jumped a little, looking up at the man, trying to cover her bared body. The man grinned, "Great~ you're awake. Now cupcake, all you need to achieve is standing and talking, and you're in" he chuckled. Grinning down at her as he walked away from her a little. "H-how... do I know, you wont.. kill me?" she stuttered. Her voice sounded like one not used for years, she was hardly able to speak. The man chuckled again, "Huh? as if.. we need you, why would I kill you?" he asked, half grinning at her. She didn't look amused by him, her eyes were curious and she was trying as much as she possibly could to keep her body covered from the stranger.

The man sighed, then pulled out an extra cloak along with the boots, pants and gloves. "Here, put this on.." he said, leaning down to give it to her. She flinched away from him, he frightened her a bit, not that she could feel it, and that confused her to no end, but it was her instinct to do so. "Hey, I'm giving you clothing, dude. Unless you'd rather just stay like that?" he smirked at her. She glared at him, snatching the cloak and other clothing from him. "Heh, feisty one aren't ya?" he said, standing up and taking a couple steps back from her, a hand on his chin and still a smirk on his face, making him look creepier then normal. She made a circle with her index finger, signalling him to turn around while she get's dressed. He rolled his eye, but did so, not wanting to waste time in arguing with her. She kept a sharp eye on him, putting on the clothes and standing up, a little wobbly too.

She cleared her throat, giving him permission to turn back around. He sighed and did so, looking her over, a more serious look on his face, "Ok, it should automatically form to how you'd want it to" he said, walking toward her. 'Do what? does the clothing read my mind or something?' She thought. She took a few steps back as he approached her. "Easy, I don't want to have to force you back with me now. So, just be a good girl and do what I tell you, k?" he said. Not stopping his trek toward her, his cloak flowing around him every step he took, along with his hair in that long pony-tail behind him. She backed herself up against a tree, holding tight to it's bark behind her, as if it were her life source. He stopped a foot in front of her. He raised his hand, her Somebodies name in golden fancy letter's appeared in front of her face, although backwards to her. He waved his hand away from her as the letter's spun around her, shining as they did so, making her tense a little. They stopped abruptly and there was a green X mixed in them. As they flowed down, they formed a word. "Kextia?" she said. Reading it, he smirked, "Looks like that's your new name, kid" he said, then the letter's disappeared. She tilted her head, "Interesting.." she mumbled. He snapped his finger's and a dark portal appeared behind him. She gazed at it, then reverted her gaze back to him, "W-what's your name?" she asked curiously. He chuckled, "The names Xigbar. Now, be a good girl, and I want have to use force, k?" he said. She shook her head with a sigh, 'I'v got nowhere else to go, do I?.. I don't even know where I am anyway' she thought. She sighed again, "Interesting to meet you, Xigbar.." she said, plainly, in a tone similar to Zexion's. She looked around him to the portal, then back at him, shrugging and putting her hood up, she followed him in, "Good girl.." he said quietly as they walked through the dark portal.

They walked out of the portal right in front of a huge white door in a white room. 'We moved?' she thought. Xigbar chuckled at her jaw dropped look as she looked around the plain white huge room. "Follow me, kid" Xigbar told her, as he opening the huge doors. She snapped out of her thoughts, and followed him in. He walked her through the foggy room, until he lead her up on a circular spot with an odd symbol on it. He stood next to her and gazed up at the man with white hair, tanned skin and golden eyes. He creeped her out a little, but not as much as his voice did when he spoke. "Kextia, number XV. Welcome to Organization XIII" the man said in that deep, yet smooth voice. The rest of them welcomed her to the group as well. She still had her hood up, and good thing too, because her eyes were saucers. 'Who is this guy? niceness and that voice..' she mentally shuddered. She looked up at the many tall chairs around her, all of them had figures dressed in black cloaks, looking down at her.

"Xigbar" the man said in his deep voice. Xigbar looked up at him and nodded in response. "You will watch over the new member, show her around, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and follow the rules" the man said. Xigbar nodded in response again. "Will do" he said. The man then turned to a dirty blond with a mullet, pale skin and turquoise eyes. "Demyx, you will be in charge of housing the new recruit until we can find her an open room to put her in." The man said. Demyx looked from Kextia to the the man, seemingly wanting to protest sharing a room. But in the end of his silence, he nodded his head in agreement to leader, at least, that's what Kextia thought, him giving the order's and all. "Then it's settled. You shall share a room with Demyx for now, until we can find you a room. The rest of you, you are dismissed" the man said. Everyone took some interesting looks at Kextia, then in order from I to XIII they left.

Demyx portalled down to Kextia's side quietly. "So, I guess you're bunking with me for now, huh?" he sighed a bit. She jumped a little, turning toward him, she nodded. Demyx smiled, "Don't worry though, be lucky you got bunked with me, I don't think any of the other's would be as nice" he whispered to her, a slight smirk on his face that made her automatically smile under her hood. Demyx, pleased with getting a reaction, opened another portal, "Come on then, follow me" he told her, gesturing for her to follow. She was a little hesitant, then followed him into the portal.

They walked out into a plain white room, apparently Demyx's room. 'Why's everything white?' she wondered. "Oh!" Demyx said, snapping his finger's, making her jump a little. He pulled out a book from his cloak pocket and handed it to her, "I had to give you this. It's a journal for you to write in. Don't worry though, we don't read it, so.. you can write, basically anything you want in there" he smiled at her. She looked the journal over, then stuck it under her arm and nodded to him gratefully with a welcome smile. Demyx looked around the room, then back to her. "Well, since you're the guest, you can take the bed I suppose.." he began. Kextia shook her head in protest. "What? you want to sleep on the floor? If I do that, Xemnas will think I'm neglecting you, then you'd have to stay with someone else. Do you want that?" he asked her, a little sarcastic. She thought about it for a moment, putting her hand on her chin, keeping her silence as she did so. Demyx's smile faded to a playful frown. "Oh come on~" he said. She smiled and shook her head a little in defeat, then shrugged. "So.. that's a yes? you'll sleep on the bed?" he asked. Fidgeting with his finger's as he looked from her, to the bed. She nodded with a smile. "Alright, great!" he said. Of course he wasn't satisfied about sleeping on the floor in his own room, but he didn't want to get in trouble either.

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So.. I'll get some extra pillows and blankets, then we can go to bed. Sound good?" he said. Turning his turquoise eyes lightly on her again. She nodded in agreement. He opened a portal out of the room to who knows where to get the stuff. Kextia looked around the room, seeing a desk and chair by a good sized window. She took a breath and walked over to it, sitting down and setting her journal on it. For a moment, she just stared at it. She snapped out of her zoned out state when Demyx came back in, pillows and blankets in his arms. She jumped up from the chair, taking a some steps away from the desk. He looked at her with a smile. "It's ok, you can sit there, that's what it's there for" he smiled kindly at her. She smiled lightly and nodded at him. Sitting back down and looking at the journal and grabbing a pencil from a cup he had on the desk. As Demyx set up shop on the floor at the end of the bed, then lying down, falling asleep slowly.

_ Well, my first day at.. where am I? will definitively have to ask that tomorrow. But anyway. My first day in this group called, Organization XIII. I've only 'met' two of the member's so far. Xigbar is the one that abducted me from a forest, and I have no idea how I got there, or why I was naked... but he treats me like I'm a kid, he's a little... creepy to say the least, but yet, nice-ish and helpful? I'm 'bunking' with one of them called Demyx. He's nice, I gotta admit, I don't mind staying with him for now. He's the only one that showed to be 'nice' to me, aside from... I don't know his name.. white haired creepy guy. He was nice, I guess, on my arrival, welcoming and introducing me.. but dang... his deep creepy voice and being nice? makes my skin crawl._

_But anyway. Apparently, Xigbar is.. basically my guardian while I'm here, I don't know how long I'm going to have to be watched but.. oh well, I'm going to need guidance, I don't know anything about this place so. I hope to find out about my past though, not knowing why I'm naked in the middle of the woods, does not satisfy me.. at all. But that's all I know for now.. hope tomorrow goes better, and gives me more information._

She put down the pencil and closed her journal with a sigh. It felt like it was late, and she had to admit she was tired. She stood up and walked to the bed, trying not to wake, a now sleeping Demyx. 'He's kinda cute while he sleeps' she thought, smiling lightly and holding back a small giggle. She took off her boots, then climbed into bed and under the covers with a relaxed sigh, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**8/14-17/2012 This is chapter 1 of my new FanFiction about Kextia getting recruited int Organization XIII and the whole charade XD You'll see X3 Btw, the nudity thing is that she just get's found like that, I think them without clothes at first makes more sense rather then,_ poof_, there they are with clothes, so. Don't worry, nothing bad and no ultimate details :)**

**Story and Kextia (c) Me**

**KH, Organization XIII and member's (c) Disney and Square-enix**


	2. First Week

**The _Italics_ are her dreams, flash backs and journal entries**

**Onto the story~**

* * *

Kextia slept pretty well that night. Just twisting and turning a little in her sleep, but she wasn't sure what she was dreaming about, the images flew by so fast, that she she couldn't focus on one long enough to know what it was. She squinted and groaned slightly as she slept.

* * *

_"What should we do?" a person said. Her eyes were closed, and couldn't open them. "I don't know.. she seems fine.. surprisingly" one said. The other chuckled. "Yea, she's a little fighter" a hint of a smile could be heard in the voice._

Another image goes by in her head. 'Who was that?' she thought vaguely as she slept.

_Laughing could be heard as two girls and a boy ran with her around a field. "Come on _. Keep up" the boy smiled. She giggled at him, chasing them through the field. "Hey, wait up!" she yelled with a smile._

Yet another image flew by her vision. 'Where was I? who were they? what were we doing?' she questioned in her thoughts.

* * *

Demyx woke early that morning, hearing her groans and yawned. He stood up and rubbed his back. "I hate sleeping on the floor.." he complained. He looked over at Kextia and smiled a bit. "Heh, she's dreaming" he told himself quietly. 'Should I wake her up? she might be late if I don't..' he thought. He didn't want her getting in trouble her first day. He fiddled with his finger's, looking from her, to the door.

He heard an opening of a portal and whipped around, "Hey, this is my room, you can't just.. hey..." he looked around, but didn't see anyone. He turned around to see an upside-down Xigbar grinning at him. "Morning Demyx" he said. Demyx jumped and yelped. He then glared at Xigbar with his turquoise eyes. "You can't just barge into my room, Xigbar" he said. Giving him a lighter glare, but still there. "As if.. this is where the newbie lives for now. Meaning, I have a right to enter" Xigbar grinned.

Kextia stirred, hearing Demyx's yelp and the talking. Xigbar grinned, still being upside-down, being a few inches from her face. "Morning~" he grinned at her. Kextia blinked, then got wide eyed, jumping and scrambling out of bed and landed on the floor on other side. "Oow~" she groaned. Xigbar chuckled, Demyx sighed with a half smile, and went over to help her up. "He does that... a lot.." Demyx told her sheepishly. She took his hand and stood up, rubbing the back of her head. "Mmm.." she groaned. Surprisingly, her hood was still up and she still felt it hard to talk.

She looked around tiredly. Then turned to Xigbar with a slight glare, not seen under her hood. She had forgotten what she had been dreaming about after the sudden awakening of the Free Shooter. 'Were those my memories?' she thought. She tapped her head in thought. She couldn't remember. She sighed and turned back to them. They were looking at her, quite curiously. Xigbar with his arms crossed, still upside-down, and Demyx raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged in a, 'What?' kind of way. "Dude, you like.. zoned out or something" Xigbar spoke up. He put his feet on the ground and raised an eyebrow at her as well. She shook her head with a half a smile as she walked over to Xigbar. Looking up at him, she made a movement with her head, indicating she was ready to go. He grinned and nodded. "See ya later, Demyx" Xigbar said with a wave behind him as he walked to the door with Kextia.

As the week went by. Xigbar walked her through the rules, what was ok, and was not ok. Gave her a tour of the castle, showing her where everything was and how everything works.

Every time they'd come back to rest/hang out in the Grey Room, he'd share teases to her about the other member's that amused her. After awhile, she was slowly regaining her voice as she could also speak of some teases on them and joking back and forth about things around the castle.

Every night that she would come back to her bunk buddies room to rest and write in her journal about her day, she was greeted with his beautiful music playing on his Sitar. As she would write, she would hum to it sometimes, liking whatever tune he'd play. Sometimes she'd go to bed before him, just to fall asleep to his playing. He didn't mind, he rather liked it that someone showed interest in his music for once.

* * *

_ Over the past week. I'v learned quite a lot, I think.. I don't know what's ahead, but it shouldn't be to hard. Right? I heard they are almost done with my room. Though. I don't know if I want to switch.. I rather like it in here. Music every time I come back and a rather nice welcome. Oh well, I'll get used to it, and it's not like I can't ever visit. So, I guess it's not so bad._

_Amazing how writing things down can make you think clearer..._

_I'm starting to get more of my voice back now. I can do some chit-chat when Xigbar and I go back to the Grey Room to relax, so, that's a plus. I'm starting to get used to everyone a bit more, though.. still not entirely sure about taking off my hood yet.. I don't know, it's all still new to me and I don't want them seeing my face? Oh well.._

_But to sum it all up. Not bad for my first week in.. Organization XIII I think it's called... I'm horrible with names I guess._

Kextia closed her journal and looked over at Demyx. He was still playing his Sitar like always.

"How can you play that so much? don't you get tired of it after awhile?" she asked him. She stood up and walked over to the bed. He shrugged. "No. It's just.. one of the things I like to do on my off time." he told her, glancing up at her for a moment before going back to playing.

"Oh.." she said calmly.

"Why?"

"No reason.."

"Uh-huh.. then... can I ask you a question?"

Kextia looked puzzled but nodded. "Sure. Shoot" she said, sitting on the bed and looking at him.

"Well.. why do you wear your hood all the time? you haven't took it off since you'v been here" he asked her curiously. She shrugged. "I don't know.. just not used to you all enough to reveal myself yet? I guess.." she told him with a stretch. Demyx smirked. "But you are 'used' to me. Aren't you? Just take it off" he smiled. She looked at him like he was asking her to take her cloak off. "No.. I'm good..." she told him. Demyx stood up and started to walk over to her. She stood as well and backed away from him. "Come on~ Please?" Demyx asked her, almost begging. "No." she stated in a rather stern tone. Demyx raised his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok. Fine.." he said, half a smile on his face. "Thank you." she said.

She started to walk past him. As she did so, he lifted his hand and pulled her hood off, turning toward her quickly. She stopped in her tracks and tried to fumble for her hood, but it was way to late. Demyx looked at her and blinked. She shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms, giving up on putting her hood back up. "What?" she asked him in, what sounded to be, an annoyed tone. He shook his head a little and scratched the back of his head. "Nothing.. just that... I don't know why'd you want to wear the hood, when.." he paused. She raised an eyebrow at him. "When.. what?" she asked him. She started to put her hood back up. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was blushing. "When.. you're kinda... pretty.." he told her, looking at the ground. She stopped and let her hood fall back down again. "Seriously? well.. thank you." she said.

There was a few moments silence of them not looking at each other. Then Kextia spoke up. "Well.. it's getting late. And I don't know what will be on my plate for tomorrow, so.. night" she said. She walked over to the bed and got comfortable in it. "Sorry if that sounded wrong.. or something... just sayin' the truth" he admitted. She smiled a little under the blankets. "Thank you, Demyx" she smiled. Demyx walked to his makeshift bed on the floor and smiled. "No problem." he replied before also getting 'comfortable' in his makeshift bed.

* * *

_"So.. you think she'll be ready to practice on Friday?" a girls voice said. "I think so. She just needs rest" a soft female voice said. It felt familiar to her, really familiar. Like she knew the person very well. "Ok. Let her know I came by when she wakes up? please and thank you" the girl said. Footsteps could be heard running off. "Hmmhm, I will" the softer female voice said._

Who are they? I know those voices.. who are they? Kextia thought as she slept.

_She felt a hand on her forehead, petting her forehead. "Hm, _, everyone's worried about you.. but I know you'll be ok. My little fighter" the soft female voice said. She felt lips kiss her forehead, then the sound of footsteps walking away from her._

"Mm..." she groaned in her sleep. Demyx was already awake and reorganizing things in his room. He didn't have any missions that day.

He looked over at Kextia as she started to wake up. He smiled and walked over to her. "Dreaming again? everyday.. you seem to be dreaming of something.. unpleasant. Am I right?" the Nocturne asked her. She sat up and looked at him. "Uhh.. well, not really 'unpleasant'... just confusing.. I think they're dreams of my past as a Somebody.. but every time someone says my name.. it like, blocks it out, or something..." she told him. She stared at the bed for a moment before shaking her head lightly and looking back at him. "Well.. you're still new, so maybe they'll be clearer later?" he said to her. She half smiled and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"So.. what do I have to do today?" she asked him. She got out bed and went to brush her hair. "Well, you need to report to Saix for what's next.." he told her, rather sheepishly. "The blue haired one with the creepy wave that he gives off?" she asked as she brushed her hair. Demyx chuckled at her. "Haha, yea, him" he smiled. Kextia put her brush down and smiled calmly. "Ok then. I'll be back later" she told him as she opened a portal and started to walk through it while waving. He waved back at her. "See ya" he said. He sat down on his bed and lied back a bit. "Ahh~ soft.." he whispered to himself. He summoned his Sitar and started to strum away on it, playing a rather 'happy' and calm note.

Kextia walked out of the portal right if front of the Grey Room. She took a breath and walked in. Xigbar and Luxord were sitting on a couch, apparently trying to think of what to do. Zexion was sitting in a chair, reading his Lexicon and Larxene was sitting in another chair, messing around with her throwing daggers. As Kextia walked past her, the Nymph grinned, sending a slight shiver down Kextia spine. 'Whatever she's thinking... it better not have to do with me..' Kextia thought to herself.

Kextia approached the black coated man. He had long, frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. An X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead and to just under his eyes. And has single studded earring on each pointed ear.

Kextia bowed slightly, getting a ever so slight smirk out of him. He rather appreciated how formal she acted around her higher ups. "Kextia. Today you will be learning about missions and your weapon. This will help you in further missions and training" Kextia nodded in response, "Ok" He turned his head toward Xigbar. "Xigbar, will be accompanying you on this 'test' mission today." Xigbar looked over at him by hearing his name. He stood up and walked over to them, "Alright, will do." the Free Shooter told him. He looked at Kextia and smirked.

"I'm not slowing down for ya, kid"

"Who said you had to?" she smirked right back at him. Xigbar chuckled. Saix looked at them, almost quizzically. "Let me know when you two are ready to go" Saix told them, his normal squint on his face.

He walked back over to the window with his arms crossed, looking around the room. Xigbar and Kextia watched and nodded.

Xigbar looked back down at Kextia. "So, you ready or what?" he asked her. She shrugged, "I suppose so. Lets go" she told him. He nodded and followed her over to Saix. "I'm ready" she told him. Saix nodded and opened a portal to their destination. "Proceed then" Saix told them. Xigbar and Kextia nodded and walked through the portal.

They walked out of the portal to a tunnel looking place. The floor was brown/gold, the walls were a dull gold color, high ceilings, and everything seemed lit up in a way. For a tunnel like place, you could see quite well.

Kextia looked around her, then up at Xigbar. "Where are we?" she asked him, curiously. He looked down at her. "We're in Twilight Town. This place is where I found you, well.. not here... but the forest outside of town." He told her, looking back on the memory. "You mean, where you kidnapped me?" she smirked. He looked at her, rather sternly. "As if.. I don't 'kidnap' I recruit..." he looked away from her. She chuckled softly. "Mhm.. I'm just messin' with ya.. you basically saved me anyway. If you wouldn't have shown up, who know's what could have happened to me.." she looked up at an entrance.

There was silence for a few moments. Then Xigbar spoke up. "So.. I see you finally took your hood off" he smirked. Kextia shrugged. "Yea.. I think that I'm used to you guys enough now to show my face. I just didn't want to show my identity in front of Nobodies I didn't know.. completely I guess" she told him. He nodded, "Weird.. but ok" he replied.

He cleared his throat and walked to the middle of the area. "Alright. Now, I'm supposed to explain to you how missions work and.. how to teach you to summon your weapon" he explained to her. She nodded in response and tilted her head. "I can summon a weapon?" she questioned. "Yea. You see.. like this..." he said. He raised his left hand, and as he swung it down, with a flash of light purple light, a purple gun looking weapon appeared in his hand. He repeated this in his right hand. Kextia observed him with her hand on her chin.

Xigbar rested the right gun on his shoulder and smirked. "Now you try it" he told her. She looked a little taken aback and just looked at her right hand. She put her right hand out in front of herself. Nothing happened and she retracted her hand. Xigbar shook his head, "Try to imagine it's in your hand.." he told her. She put her hand out in front of herself again. Closing her eyes and trying to imagine the feel of a weapon in her hand. With a small flash of green light and small swirling leaves, there was indeed a weapon in her hand. She looked at it curiously, it was a Naginata, 3 1/2 foot long handle, and 1 1/2 to 2 foot long blade. The handle was black, the grip ribbon was a blood red, the two ends had a Nobody like symbol parts on them, two arrow looking ones under the blade, and three at the bottom, colored black and darker grey and the blade was black and darker grey.

Xigbar grinned. "Nice choice" he told her. She looked at him, rather curiously. "But I didn't even think about what it was.." she told him. He chuckled slightly and made his weapons disappear. "You don't have to. It just kinda knows what you'd use" he told her, walking closer to her. "What is.. 'it'?" she asked. He shook his head with a sigh. "You ask quite a lot of questions, don't you?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. ".. I guess so.." she replied. "Not saying it's bad, just don't start stickin' your questions at something you know you shouldn't know" he told her. She looked a little confused, but nodded.

"Alright, so what you do on mission's, is.. well... what you're told. Say you have to take out Heartless, you do that.. ah, I'll just show ya. We'll be sitting here forever in explaining.." he told her. She just listened to him, a little confused. "Follow me." he told her. She nodded and did so.

As they walked up three big step looking platforms, he pointed deeper into the tunnels. "One thing, you have to be aware. Us being who we are, you have to be stealthy, try not to be seen, and if you're not, you could possibly just miss what you're looking for all together." he told her. She nodded in response.

"Now, a little test.. I hid a chest in these tunnels somewhere, and I want you to go find it" he told her with a slight smirk. She tilted her head. "But we just got here, how did you..?" she started. "That's the beauty of having, one, the power over space, and basically gravity. Two, the wonders of dark portals" he grinned. "Uh-huh.. well, shouldn't be to hard. I'll find it in no time" she told him. He nodded and stood aside for her to pass him. She did so and walked deeper into the tunnels. After some rights, lefts and some circling. She found the chest and opened it to revel a Potion. She took it and put it in her pocket and turned back to Xigbar, who followed her.

"Not bad.." he stretched. She smiled a little. "It only took you, what.. a half hour?" he teased. She glared at him playfully. "Ah ha, ah ha. Funny.. you know this is my first time, and I'm not familiar with the place.." she explained. "Relax, I'm just pushin' your buttons. Can't really do that with Larxene without getting electrified" he chuckled. "Hmm, I guess you're right.. wait, wait, not saying I'll let you so easily, though" Kextia smirked. Xigbar raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that right? heh, you're just as feisty as when I first found you" he shook his head with a grin. "I.. barely remember that day... but I know what happen, just the speech escapes me.. a little..." she told him. "Uh-huh. Well, you were pretty feisty when I first found you, to be honest" he said with a grin and rubbing the back of his neck. "Is that so.. hmm... interesting.." she put her hand on her chin. He shrugged. "I guess. But, now that you completed this little test, we can leave" he told her. She nodded, and started to walk back.

On the way back to the portal, she had question's about the day he found her, how she acted, where she was and such. 'How could a kid have so many question's?' Xigbar thought.

Once they made there way back to the portal, he stopped her before they entered. She turned and looked up at him. "Now, one more thing.. you wont always just be looking around for stuff... actually.. I think you're going to have more fighting missions then recon.." he explained. She tilted her head slightly at him. "What would I have to fight?" she asked him curiously. "Well, there's these creatures called 'Heartless', but, we leave most of them to Roxas.." Xigbar explained. Just as she opened her mouth to ask yet another question, he started to push her into the portal, smiling slightly with a sigh. "That's all I'm sayin', kid" he said.

Kextia and Xigbar walked out of the portal and into the Grey Room. Kextia stretched and walked up to Saix, checking in that she and Xigbar came back, then walked over to a couch and sat down while Xigbar plopped himself down next to her and put his hands behind his head.

"So.. what do ya think so far?" he asked her conversationally. She shrugged, "It's.. interesting. The new worlds is going to take time to get used to, I'm wondering what Heartless are and what they look like and... curious of our goal.." she trailed off. He looked over at her. "Sounds simple enough. Are you.. 'nervous' about fighting the Heartless?" he smirked. She looked at him with a slight glare. "You're funny. You know better. And even if I did have emotions, I wouldn't be" she told him, looking back at the table in front of them. "Mm, so.. you're a fighter, huh?" Kextia perked up and stared at the wall as a memory flashed.

_ "...My little fighter" a soft voice said._

Kextia blinked and looked at him, "Uh.. yea... I guess so.." she said. He raised an eyebrow at her, "You ok, kid?" he asked her. She put on a smile and looked at him, "Yea, I'm fine, I think I'm just tired.. I'll see ya later" she told him as she stood up and opened a portal. "Night" she said as she walked through the portal waving. He waved, "Night, kiddo" he said.

'I remembered.. is it coincidence?' she thought.

She walked out of the portal and sighed. She walked over to the desk and started to write in her journal.

_ Well, rather good day today. I think. I learned what missions are, I know I have a weapon I can summon. Xigbar taught me how to summon it. And now, I am so curious as to what Heartless are, what Organization XIII's goal is, and.. my past... Ah well, they'll.. well two of them... will be answered either it be tomorrow or another day._

_I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow, but I'm sure it wont be too different from today. Right?_

_Well, I guess that's all for now, other then I'm finally walking around without my hood now. Demyx took it off, and now.. I don't know, I just think it's ok for it to be off now._

_Anyway, that's all for now I think, more tomorrow._

Kextia sighed. She closed her journal and stood up with a yawn and walked over to the bed to see Demyx holding papers with musical notes and lyrics on them and, from what it looked like, his Sitar before it disappeared by not being used.

Kextia smiled, "Now, where am I going to slee- wait.." she put her hand on her chin, looking from the bed to Demyx's makeshift bed. "I can't... and if I sleep there, he'll get in trouble.." She bit her lip a little. "Hm..and he must have fallen asleep playing his Sitar..." she chuckled a little.

She let her hand down and looked at him. She shook her head, took the papers he was holding and put them on the desk, then covered him up. She looked around the room, then out the window at the night's sky. It was always night, and that interested her. She then slipped under the covers of the bed and lied down gently next to him, trying not to disturb him. She lied her head down quite a few inches from his, though there wasn't much room on the one person bed. She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**8/19-31/2012 Sorry if this chapter is rather.. well... boring ^^; I guess it's a look on what her relationship is with a few of the members X3 Hope you guys liked it anyway, I have some.. _interesting_ stuff for the future of this -smirks- I can't wait to get writing it :D**

**But for now, it's going to be the simple Org. stuff for awhile, getting to know some stuff and who she is.. a little~ I'm basing it a bit off of KH: 358/2 Days, if it wasn't noticeable ^^; Happy reading ^_^**

**Kextia and 1/2 story (c) Me**

**KH, Organization XIII, member's and 1/2 story (c) Square-Enix**


	3. The Power of Hearts

**The _italics_ are for her flash backs, journal entries and dreams.**

**Now, onto the story~**

* * *

Kextia had a collage of many dreams. Confusing her.

She twisted and turned in her sleep, and even in her sleep she felt that she was holding onto something, something that she seemed safe with.

Demyx turned onto his right side with a yawn, only to see Kextia asleep and, holding him. She was almost in a fetal position and clinging to him from what he could tell. He blinked at her and felt his cheeks get a bit warm with a blush. He didn't know what to think about it, or what to do for that matter.

She groaned in her sleep softly and tucked her head under his chin, making Demyx a little tense. He cleared his throat softly and remembered she had to be up early that morning, not to mention if Xigbar walked in looking for her.. he shook his head with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Kextia?" he whispered. "Kextia? uhh.. you gotta wake up.." he whispered to her again, poking her gently. "Mmm.. 10 more minutes, Mom..." she grumbled. Demyx looked at her wide eyed. "Did you just call me.. 'Mom'?" he asked her, confused. She blinked her eyes open and got wide eyed herself. "Wait.. what did I say?" she looked to see her arms around him and felt her cheeks heat up. She let go of him and sat upright in the bed, turning her head away from him. "Uh.. sorry... I was dreaming and.. wait a second" she thought for a moment. "That soft female voice.. was that my Mom's voice?" she asked herself aloud. Now Demyx was really confused. "Are you ok?" he asked her, sitting up slowly. She nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. But I think I know what that soft female voice is in my dreams now.. it's my Mom's voice.." she told him quietly. He blinked at her, "Really? well, that means you're remembering more now" he smiled at her, getting out of bed with a stretch. She got up as well and started to brush her hair slowly.

"Hey, Kextia.."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you wake me up so you could have the bed last night?"

She stopped brushing her hair for a second before continuing. "Well.. you looked so comfortable, and I didn't want to wake you and make you move to that little nest you call a bed" she smiled, almost automatically. He scratched the back of his head, "Well.. thanks" he told her with a smile. "No problem" she said. "What are friends for?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "..Yea..." a smile carved itself on his face.

"We are.. aren't we?"

He nodded, "Of course!" he replied, almost happily. "Hmm, cool." she put down her brush and flipped her hair behind her. "Well, I'll be back later" she told him, walking through a dark portal and disappeared, leaving a smiling Nocturne to his music. "See ya" he said quietly with a wave as she disappeared.

Kextia walked out of the dark portal just outside the Grey Room and entered, almost hesitantly. She looked to see Saix and a tall man, who wore the basic Organization uniform of a black cloak, black boots, black pants and black gloves. His hair was shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles, blue eyes and pale pink lips.

She raised an eyebrow for a moment before approaching them with a slight bow. "What's my mission today, Saix?" she asked the Luna Diviner. He looked down at her, "Today, you will be working with Marluxia" Saix gestured to the man beside him. "Let me know when you are ready to leave" Saix told them, before returning to his normal spot by the window. Marluxia turned with a smile and slight squint at Kextia, "There it is then. Welcome into the fold, Kextia" he said. Kextia nodded. "Thanks.." she replied.

Kextia went over to the Moogle and stocked up on a couple Potions. She didn't know what she was going to do today, but it sounded more official this time and she wanted to have some handy.

She walked back to Marluxia and looked up at him. "I'm ready to go if you are" she told him. He nodded and they walked to Saix, telling him they were ready to go. "Very well" Saix said before opening a dark portal for them. The walked through it.

On the other side. She looked around as she walked out. It was a rather large area with sand about on the ground, benches and buildings surrounded the area.

She blinked a bit, "Wait.. where are we?" she asked him. He looked to her, rather quizzically. "You'v been here before.. it's Twilight Town" he told her. "Ah.. I thought it looked familiar.." she said quietly. He then turned to her full on. "So, Kextia. I don't think I have properly introduced myself" he said to her. She tilted her head slightly. He held his right elbow with his left hand and flipped the top part of his pink hair with his right hand as he said, "I am Marluxia, number XI" he gave her a calm and settled smile. 'Why is he introducing himself again? I know his name already..' Kextia thought. She nodded before saying, "And it's interesting to meet you, Marluxia"

"So, what do we do today?" she asked him, looking around a little. Marluxia appeared interesting to her, she wasn't used to such pink in a mans hair, 'did he dye it like that?' she thought to herself.

"Today, you will be learning to kill Heartless" he told her. 'Ah, those things Xigbar told me about before..' she thought. "Alright, shouldn't be to hard" she said, calm, yet confidently.

"First, will you summon your weapon for me?" he asked her calmly. She nodded and and held out her hand in front of herself. Seconds later, her Naginata appeared in her hand, followed by a mist of green and green leaves. He examined it in her hand, "Nice choice, number XV.." he told her. They heard a low sound a few feet away from them as some shadowy looking creatures popped up. Kextia froze for a second, having a flash back,

_ "Run! just run!" she yelled to her friends. "No! we can't just leave _!" one girl yelled as she was pulled away from her friend trying to protect them._

Kextia blinks, she couldn't see Marluxia, or the place around her.

_ She felt a sharp pain in her chest, making her gasp, "Just.. r-run.." she managed to mumbled before loosing consciousness.._

Kextia panted and fell to her hands and knees, her right hand holding her head. Marluxia looked puzzled, "What's wrong with you? are you ok?" he asked her calmly, walking toward her, her Naginata still clutched in her left hand. She shook her head, "N-no.. I'm fine... just a little dizzy is all.." she told him. She stood up slowly, trying to stay steady as best she could as that flash back gave her pain and drained her.

"Maybe we should wait for another day when you're better to-"

"No, I said I'm fine. I can handle a little dizziness" she told him, almost sternly. He crossed his arms lightly, "Hm.. if you say so. then take out those Heartless over there" he gestured toward the three Heartless. She nodded and took a hold of her Naginata with both hands, charging for them, 'you can do this..' she mentally told herself strongly. She slashed through two of them, then blocked a hit from the third and stabbed it, and, while it's still on the end of her weapon. Threw it at the other two, causing them to stumble off guard, giving her a chance to run for them and slash them both at once.

She stood up slowly as she watched them fade away. "Good. Those Heartless were called Shadows."

"Ok. But what _are_ Heartless?"

"Dark creatures who roam about, searching for hearts. They come in two larger varieties"

Kextia thought about it for a moment, then looked back up at him. He gestured to where she had just defeated those Heartless and said, "The ones you just defeated are known as Purebloods." he explained. Kextia nodded in response and kept listening. "Purebloods don't release any hearts when defeated. Though it doesn't matter if you kill them, they are useless beings, and are not looked on as much of a threat either" he told her. She nodded, "But why does it matter which ones have hearts or not?" she asked him. He closed his eyes for mere moments before continuing. But before he could, three more Heartless popped up. They floated, and were small with yellow clothing like material. He looked casually over at them. "Hmph.. and those would be the other variety" he told her with a smirk, as she also looked over at them.

"Leave most of them to Roxas, his main mission is to collect the hearts of them." he told her. Just as she opened her mouth to ask another question, he spoke again. "Now.. go take them out, for now" he told her. She didn't know why he said, 'for now' but she didn't hesitate to fight them.

She twirled her Naginata in her right hand, then held it in both and charged at them. She jumped into the air and did a swift slash at them, striking all three. She landed on the ground and held her Naginata at a 130 degree angle to her right and spun in a 360, slashing all three again and they faded away once more.

She walked back over to him. "Good. Those were what we call Emblem Heartless." Marluxia told her. "Ah. And why would them having emblems make them special?" she asked him quite curiously. "Did you see as hearts appeared when you killed them?" he asked her, "Hmm.. those pink shiny things?" He nodded in response. "Though they just go back and re-become other Emblem Heartless when we defeat them, but not when our Keyblader, Roxas, defeats them"

"Roxas?"

"Yes, number XII. He's rather new, along with you. He joined us not all that long ago.. along with another, number XIV..." he trailed off. She looked at him curiously, but shook off her thoughts.

"So.. what's so important about hearts anyway?" she asked him, lightly crossing her arms and shifting her wight to her right leg. "From the blade of the Keyblade, they get collected. They will gather as one to create an almighty force known as Kingdom Hearts" he told her. "And.. this 'Kingdom Hearts' is a good thing I'm guessing?" she asked, her left eyebrow slightly raised. "Hm, completing Kingdom Hearts is our primary objective"

"But, why can't we collect them?"

"That, child, is a good question. We do not know why we cannot collect these hearts. When we defeat them, they eventually will turn right back into Heartless. But the Keyblade, is the only known weapon that can release such hearts, and they all end up in the same place. Kingdom Hearts" he paused. "You see now? how special they are?" She nodded. "I suppose so.." she told him, though she had so many questions, as she always does.

"Well, that would be your lesson for today. Shall we return, then?" he asked her. She nodded and opened a portal. They walked through it and into the Grey Room once more, checking in that they got back and going to sit on a couch with a sigh.

She rubbed the side of her face as she thought about what she learned that day. 'Why? what will this Kingdom Hearts do? what's it for? and what is the importance of hearts for it?' she thought. She sighed again, then looked over to see a young boy, bright blue eyes, golden blond hair, styled with spikes on the front right side of his head as if windswept, and the back was smoother and more flaky hair. He sat on the other couch across the room.

'I wonder..' she thought. She stood up, there was no one else in the room, aside from Saix at this time. She sat on the other side of the couch. "Hello.. I'm going to guess that you're Roxas?" she asked him kindly. He looked over at her, rather confused, "Yes.. and you?" he asked her, almost awkwardly. "I'm Kextia. I'm new to here too." she told him. "Oh. Welcome then" he said, calm, yet kindly. 'And, going to guess he's not much of a talker..' she thought. "I'm curious.. you're the one who collects hearts with your.. Keyblade? do you know what it's all used for? what's going to happen? besides.. Kingdom Hearts being made. What is it for?" she asked him. For some reason, she could easily just talk to the boy.

"I.. don't completely know myself..." he admitted. "Ah.. sorry for all the questions... I forgot you are new as well.." she trailed off. He gave her a smile. "It's ok. I had a lot of questions too, and still do" he told her. "Yea? well, how about whatever we each know, we tell each other? If I find something new, I'll tell you, and you tell me. Sound good?" she asked him, a smile on her face as he smiled back at her. "Sounds good to me" he replied. They shook hands and sat there talking for a good hour or so before they had to get some rest.

They bid each other good night. As Kextia started to exit the Grey Room, she heard a familiar voice call her back. "Yes, Saix?" she asked, turning back around to face him. "Your room is finished, and ready for you to move into" he told her. She nodded, "Ok. I will tomorrow. Tonight, I'm pretty tired.." she told him. He squinted more then he usually did to her, apparently not liking the 'too tired' like part of her sentence.

She didn't like the silence that had fallen upon the room at that moment and broke by awkwardly saying, "Well.. see ya tomorrow.." Then left the room and opened a dark portal to Demyx's room. She sighed and started to walk over to the desk where her journal awaited her. "How'd it go?" The Nocturne asked her from the bed. He had stopped playing his Sitar when she walked in, to look up at her. "It went.. well... I think. Had a flash back, defeated some Heartless and extremely curious about Kingdom Hearts. Pretty good.." she told him, almost sarcastically. He chuckled at her. "Ah.. well, I only know the basics myself, and I don't know what all you know, so.. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later" he told her. "Hm, thanks" she half smiled tiredly.

She sat down at the desk and picked up her journal and a pen and started to write.

_ Well, today I was in some combat. I know what Heartless are. (Basically) They're darkness that hold hearts and we need the hearts to make Kingdom Hearts. Though I don't know what it's for, I'm sure it's nothing bad. Why would we make something bad?_

_I met two more member's today. Name: Marluxia. Number: XI and Name: Roxas. Number: XIII. I found out Roxas is the one with the Keyblade, and collects the hearts with it. Although.. neither of us know the complete reason as to why, or what it's for. I'm sure if we work together we will though, no problem._

_Guess that's all for now, going to sleep. Who knew fighting would make you so tired? Though.. I rather like it, it's, what's the word.. 'fun' in a way._

She closed her journal and put the pen away before walking back to the bed and raising an eyebrow. "You uh.. sleeping on the bed again?" she asked Demyx. He shrugged, "Unless you don't want me to" he replied casually. "Well.. it was 'awkward' last time I woke up.. wasn't it? I mean, I called you 'Mom' for crying out loud" she half smiled. He laughed a little, "Yea, well.. that was pretty weird. But you were half asleep" he smiled up at her, him still holding his Sitar in his hands. She sighed in defeat, "Well ok. But don't be surprised if history repeats itself" she told him with a smirk. He chuckled in return. "Ha, ok" he replied, then went back to playing his Sitar, the music flowing swiftly through Kextia's ears, and she slowly drifted off to sleep. 'I think.. I'm liking it here..' was the last thing she thought before falling asleep to his music playing.

* * *

_"What would you know anyway?!" her own voice called to a pack of boys. "Hmph, who else would be so out of place around here? where are you even from, Mars?" all the boys laughed. She felt anger build up inside her until she snapped and charged at the boys, kicking one in the head, then elbowing two in the face._

_"Hey! now, we don't want to fight with a girl" a boy chuckled. "Ha! what? are you afraid to fight a girl because you know you'll lose?" she taunted them, holding her fists up in defense. "Grr, that's it! boys!" with that, all the boys charged at her and she took them all head on. "Bring it!" she called._

_An hour or so later. All the boys were lying on the ground, injured and tired, while she was standing a little wobbly with a black eye, some cuts and bruises, but still held her ground. "Told you.. y-you wimps can't even beat a girl.." she panted with a grin at the last boy, the leader, standing. "Hmph.. you still haven't beaten me" he said smugly. "Really? well, you want me to prove you wrong?" she grinned evilly at him. He tensed, then called the boys that could walk to follow him and they left. "Yea.. that's what I thought..." she said, straightening up and letting her hands rest to her sides once more._

* * *

Kextia chuckled, almost evilly in her sleep with a wide grin and her eyebrows foreword.

Demyx had awoken a few moments earlier and was looking down at Kextia with a raised eyebrow, he never seen her like that before. 'What is she dreaming about?' he wondered. As he got up to go to the Grey Room, he heard Kextia yawn and start to wake up. "Morning, err... whatever time it is.." she yawned. "Hey. You seemed to be dreaming about something.. amusing?" the Nocturne half smiled. "Umm.. I don't really know... I think it was another memory.."

"Oh?"

"Yea.. I was fighting these boys that were picking on me.. there had to be like 5 of them, and I beat them all bare handed. I think I.. liked it... the fighting. I acted strong, and I was.."

"Hmm.. maybe you were made for battle? unlike me.." Demyx trailed off. Kextia looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked him. She hadn't seen him fight, or on any missions, but he seemed. To her. That he could hold himself in a fight.

"Well.. I don't like to fight. It's sweaty, bloody and.. work..." he admitted to her, rubbing the back of his neck. Kextia tilted her head at him, "That's it..?" is all she said, looking almost confused. Demyx sighed, "Yea.. and I don't like to hurt anyone, I'd rather they just put me in recon forever, and I'm not even good at fighting anyway.." he trailed off again. Kextia half smiled and stood up with a stretch. "Ah, well.. maybe you just need more training?" she began, "No. I just don't like it.." he told her, not looking at her. "Listen, you are going to need fighting to protect yourself, and I don't want you getting hurt" she told him, walking closer to him. He didn't know what to think for a moment, no one really 'cared' what happen to him as long as he got the job done. "Well, thanks for that. Don't you have another mission today?" he asked her, getting off topic. She blinked for a moment before answering. "Oh yea.. oh! and my room's done, so I'll have to be moving into it tonight.." she explained. he looked at her with a nod. "Ok. It was actually nice having the company for awhile" he told her with a small smile. "Yea, same to you" she smiled calmly back.

"Well, gotta go.." She started to open a portal when he gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked at him, confused. "I'm going that way too.. why don't we just use the same portal?" he asked her, letting go of her arm. She nodded in response. "Sure" then opened a portal to the Grey Room and they both walked through it.

Once they arrived in the Grey Room, he went to sit on a couch and summoned his Sitar and started to play it, giving her a little salute in a 'good luck' way.

She nodded toward him and walked further into the room. "Good morning, Kextia" an even voice called to her. She turned her head in the direction of the voice to see a shorter member she's seen, almost about the same height as herself. He wore the signature black Organization cloak, boots, pants, and gloves, though his cloak's sleeves were slightly bell-shaped. Bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, because of his messy steel-blue bangs completely covered the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. Though the back of his hair was quite a bit shorter than the front and rather faded into a more darker steal-blue then that of his bangs were.

"Good morning" she greeted him. "I shall be joining you on your mission today" the steal-blue haired male told her. She nodded, "Ok" He flicked a bit of his bangs out of his face, but they just fell back to where they were and said, "Take care of what you need to and then check in with Saix. I am all ready to go" With that, he walked off to wait for her. She nodded again, then went to the Moogle and got a few Potion. Once she thought she was ready, she walked over to Saix and the steal-blue haired male with a slight bow to Saix, "I'm ready" she told him. Saix nodded and opened a portal and she the the other male walked through it.

Kextia and the other male walked out of the dark portal into a familiar looking place once again. "Twilight Town.." she mumbled to herself.

"Yes. And your mission today is to eliminate a set quantity of Heartless, Purebloods to be exact."

"Because Roxas get's the ones with hearts in them known as Emblem Heartless?"

He nodded. "Correct. You need to eliminate the ones in the way, so that our Keyblader can focus entirely on the Emblems." he told her calmly. "Ok, that shouldn't be to hard" she told him, half a calm smile on her face. He didn't react to her, but just continued. "The Organization may call upon you to meet other objectives as well. Perform recon for example" he told her calmly, mono toned.

She nodded in response. "But, regardless of the task have been given, your primary orders still hold." he explained. "I see. So, even if I'm given recon for example, I still need to take out any Pureblood Heartless I see?" she asked him. He looked ahead and nodded, "Correct." he answered calmly. "Ok. And how many do I have to eliminate today?" she asked. "10, for now" he told her. "Ok then." she said, then summoned her Naginata and went straight to work on the streets of Twilight Town.

A few minutes later. She eliminated all 10 Pureblood Heartless, almost with ease. But she could still see more around the town. "Well, I eliminated said amount. But there are still more of them. Shouldn't I take care of them too?" she asked him, leaning up against a nearby wall. He smiled calmly, "Hmm, you don't have to eliminate them all, it's your choice. If it were me, I would apply myself more." he paused, "Just remember, the Organization rewards those who make the extra effort." he told her calmly. "Mm, well, can't go back if there is still work to be done. Besides, wouldn't want Roxas to have to mess with them if he has a more important mission to do" she grinned, pushing off of the wall. He nodded to her calmly.

Kextia then went out and around the town, eliminating any, and all Pureblood Heartless she could find.

Once she saw no more of them, she turned to the steal-blue haired male. "Alright, that's all of them that I could see" she said. "Much better. I trust you'll exhibit equal diligence in your missions going foreword." Kextia nodded in response. "Of course"

They walked back to where they entered the world, the portal opened to the side of them. The male then turned to Kextia and asked with a slight smile. "Alright, now that the mission is over, do you have any questions?"

"Yes. I was wondering, just what is Kingdom Hearts? Marluxia said it was some kind of force, or something."

"Yes..?"

"And when Roxas defeats Emblem Heartless, those hearts come out and become part of Kingdom Hearts, right?" she paused for a moment before saying, "But.. what's the point of it exactly?" The male closed his eyes for mere moments before opening them again and looked at Kextia. "Kingdom Hearts will complete us. That's the Organization's goal" he told her simply. She looked confused, "Complete us? what do you mean?"

"Number XV, you and I and all the Organization's members are what we call Nobodies"

Kextia tilted her head. "Nobodies? we're all just.. no one? how?"

"In a way. It's a name, for those of us who are missing a vital piece of who we are: our hearts"

"Wait.. you mean I don't have a heart? and nor do you?" she asked, automatically putting her right hand on her chest where her heart would be, almost not believing it. He nodded to her, "Correct. Like all of us, you entered the world without one. But he can help us get them." he paused for a moment, while Kextia processed this new information, looking at the ground in thought. 'We don't have hearts? but.. how is that possible?' she thought to herself. As he continued, she looked back at him.

"Kingdom Hearts is made of the very thing we lack. A multitude of hearts. It has the power to complete us. Are you starting to see why it's so important to the Organization that Kingdom Hearts get's completed? Each of us has a vital role in the organization." He pointed toward her, "Yours is to make sure those Pureblood Heartless stay out of our Keyblader's way so he can focus on his job. Collecting hearts." he explained to her, rather calmly, but instructive.

"Yes, I see what you're saying. And I will" she told him. He nodded to her with a slight grin, "Well, I hope we can count on you to get your job done" She nodded, rather proudly. "Of course." she told him strongly.

"Any more questions?"

"Yes.. What is your name?"

He blinked with a soft nod, "My name is Zexion, number VI" he told her. She smiled calmly, "Alright, it's interesting to meet you, Zexion" she said. "If that's all, then we should be getting back. Come on." With that, she nodded and followed him into the dark portal.

As Kextia walked out after Zexion into the Grey Room, she went to check in with Saix that they got back. As she turned around to head to her new room, she saw Zexion sit down on the couch to the right and summon his Lexicon and start reading it. This interested her for some reason, and she walked over to him.

"Yes, number XV?" he asked her, not looking up from his Lexicon. "I was just wondering why you'd read your weapon? and why is your weapon a book?" she asked curiously. He glanced up at her from where he sat with his legs crossed. "It's always good to steady your weapon thoroughly. And in this case, it applies a bit more, as Lexicon is Greek for dictionary." he told her. "Oh. And what do you use it for, exactly?" she asked curiously again, sitting down on the couch, half a cushion away from him. He squinted a little more then usual and sighed, closing his Lexicon and resting it on his lap. "Why are you so curious to know?" he asked her calmly. She shrugged, "I'm not sure entirely. Just, interesting to me that your weapon is a book.." she told him. He sighed softly and turned his head toward her and started to explain how he uses his Lexicon for his element, Illusion, and makes things with the words inside it.

About a half hour later. She sat there, taking in everything he was saying with interest. Once he finished his explanation, he asked, "Do you have any question's?" She blinked and sat up straighter, "Yes, many. But I wouldn't want to bug you. I'm sure I'll find out in a mission battle with you, or-" she began. "Or training?" he completed her sentence. She looked over at him, "We have training?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes. It's quite necessary for us, as it is for anyone" Zexion explained to her. "Then.. when do I start training?"

"Soon, I would think."

"Ah, ok then. I look foreword to it" With that, she stood up with a stretch. "I'm going to head off to bed. Thank you for the lessen and taking time to explain all of that to me" she told him. He shrugged, "I thought of no reason why not to tell you. But you're welcome" he replied.

She started to walk off to exit, when she heard Zexion's voice call to her again. She turned toward him. "Do not forget to apply yourself fully to each mission" he told her, not looking up from his Lexicon that he apparently had picked back up to read again. "I wont. Trust me" she replied. She looked over to the couch Demyx had been sitting on before she left. He wasn't there. 'Hm, must have went to bed already' she thought to herself. She walked out of the Grey Room, opened a dark portal and walked through it.

She walked out into Demyx's room, grabbed her brush and other things she had in the room, then her journal. She looked over to the bed where Demyx was asleep, he had been holding his Sitar, and most likely was playing it before he passed out. She half smiled with a sigh, then picked up his music papers and set the on his desk. One page caught her eye, the lyrics on it. She picked it up and looked it over.

_ I want to swim away but don't know how_

_ Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_ Let the waves up take me down-_

_ Let the hurricane set in motion.. yeah_

_ Let the rain of what I 'feel' right now, come- down~_

_ Let the rain come down~_

She didn't read any further, not wanting to be a snoop. The lyrics. However. Confused her a little, they couldn't 'feel' anything, could they? And the fact that he was talking in more of his element, 'Then.. his element is water?' she thought. 'What's an element?' she thought to herself. She looked and at the top of each page was the songs name _'Into The Ocean'_ 'interesting name for a song..' she thought again.

_ She shook her head and put the page back down on the desk, covered the Nocturne up and portalled to her room. It was empty, all greyish/white walls and floor, with just a desk and a bed. She put her stuff away and sat down, grabbed a pen and started to write in her journal._

_Today, I met another member, name: Zexion. Number: VI. He went with me on a more official mission today. I learned what my main purpose was, I had to eliminate the Purblood Heartless so that Roxas can focus on the Emblem Heartless so he can collect the hearts they have and that will go to Kingdom Hearts._

_Kingdom Hearts is a force, and has a great multitude of hearts in it, which we don't have. Me, and everyone else here are called Nobodies and we don't have hearts. Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, it will complete us and give us hearts. (At least, that's what I gather from all this)_

_Other then that, and I think I've earned the.. slight trust, of number VI. And am going to put my all in each mission. I will not be slacker, I will complete each mission with precision._

_That's all for today I suppose. Look foreword to training when/if I can._

Kextia then closed her journal and went over to her bed and lied down with a comfortable sigh. It was almost to quiet for her, she was so used to the sound of Demyx's breathing, twisting and turning, or his music playing. But, for that night, she didn't mind as much of the quietness. She closed her eyes, "Another mission accomplished" she mumbled, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**9/4-10/2012 Phew, finally finished the third chapter ^^; Sorry it took so long guys, had writers block for a little bit and couldn't think straight XP**

**Anyway, hope you like it :) Kextia is learning a bit more about Kingdom Hearts, what they are and what the Organization is up to. She's still not entirely sure of.. really anything. But she's learning ;D**

**Song lyrics of Into The Ocean (c) Blue October (The band that owns the song)**

**Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts, Org. members and 1/2 story (c) Square-Enix and Disney**

**Kextia and 1/2 story (c) Me**


	4. Learning Something New everyday

**The _Italics_ are for her dreams, flash backs and journal entries.**

**Now, onto the story~**

* * *

Soon, it was hard for Kextia to tell a dream from a memory, it all seemed so real to her and she had a hard time telling the reality of a dream from another.

She groaned and blinked her eyes open, "Well.. another day at the office" she told herself. She stood up with a stretch and a slight stumble. 'Meh, it's probably nothing..' she thought. She took a shower, brushed her hair and put on her Organization cloak, pants, gloves and boots, then headed out her door, opened a dark portal and walked through it and into the Grey Room. She looked around, and only saw maybe one or two Nobodies sitting on the couches. 'Wow, empty today..' she thought.

She walked in further and heard Saix's voice to her right. "Kextia. Larxene will be your partner today" he told her normally. Kextia sighed softly, then turned toward him, "Ok." she said. She looked around the room, but didn't see her. As she opened her mouth to ask where she was, Saix already started to speak. "She already left. Meet her on-site" he told her. She nodded, "Alright, will do" she said. 'Hmph, couldn't even wait 2 minutes for me to show up?' she complained in her head.

"This time," Saix began. "We expect you to try out magic for a change, instead of relying solely on your weapon"

"I know magic?" she asked him. He nodded once toward her, "Yes. I suspect it wont take long for you to learn it?" he asked her casually, only it sounded more like a statement then a question. "I would think so." Kextia replied.

"Good. And you will be learning of your element as well."

"I have an element?"

"Yes, we all do, it's something that we can call our own and only the one with that said element can control it at will" he explained to her. "Oh. Interesting" she said as she thought about it. "Now, if you are ready to go, I suggest you do so" he told her and opened the dark portal before her. She bowed slightly toward him. "I'm on it" she told him, then walked into the dark portal.

When she walked out of the dark portal, she saw a familiar sight. 'Hey, Marluxia took me here two days ago' she thought to herself. She heard footsteps coming up to her on her right and she looked to see a tall-ish female, wearing the normal Organization black cloak, pants and gloves, but her black boots were more feminine and were heeled. Her bright, blonde hair was slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes were cyan and she was very slim with an hourglass figure when compared to other members due to her gender as a female and what looked to be wearing bright peach lipstick.

"Nice of you to show up" she told Kextia, rather brat like. Kextia gave her a slight squint. "Nice of you to leave without me" Kextia said back to Larxene. "Ugh, this is the worst." Larxene complained. Kextia crossed her arms firmly, "How do you figure?" Kextia asked. "Well, whose idea was it to send me along on your stupid baby mission? Do I look like I run a nursery school?" Larxene went on complaining. "Hmph, the faster we get it done, the faster we can split, ya'know? And from what I gather, I'm not to far from your age in looks, missy" Kextia told her, squinting so much her eyes were almost slits.

Larxene turned her head away as she said, "Ugh, whatever. Let Demyx handle this stuff. It's not like he's good at anything else" Kextia sighed, "I know I'd much rather him do it with him, at least he would be 'nice' about it. Unlike you're complaining.." Kextia told her. "And, he's not a bad guy if you ever tried to get to know him" Kextia told her, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible. "Hmph, well you have a sharp tongue, now don't you, newbie?" Larxene taunted her. "Same as you, Larxene. Only I use mine in defense, rather then to complain" Kextia told her, calm, yet strictly.

"Hmph" Is all Larxene said. She then perked up and grinned at Kextia, "Oh ho! I just got an idea" Larxene told her. 'Oh great..' Kextia thought to herself. "What?" Kextia asked mono toned. "How about you do today's mission WITHOUT your weapon?" Larxene said with a wide grin on her face. "What? why?" Kexita asked, her eyebrow raised in wonder of what this female was up to. "Because I said so, that's why!" Larxene began, "And you think you'v got this big power to-" Kextia began calmly, only to be cut off by the other. "Saix told you to practice magic today, didn't he?"

"Well yea, but that does-"

"Well, sink or swim"

"Hm, I'd rather swim, as you are supposed to 'teach' me to use it" Kextia told her, in a rather 'annoyed' sounding voice. "True, and you're not gonna learn if you keeping whipping around that undersized scythe" Larxene paused for a moment, "Hm, I suppose.. but-" Kextia began again. A low sound cut her off as a Shadow Heartless appeared, "Ah, perfect. There's a Heartless. Go on, take it out, and you have to use magic!" Larxene smiled evilly, "I'll stand here an-" but she was cut off by Kextia, "You'll stand there and tell me how to use magic, and how to use my element like Saix told you to do"

"Hmph, why don't you try learning on your own, newbie? you aren't going to have us around all your time here, time for you to learn something on your own. Now, go on" Larxene pointed toward the Shadow Heartless. Kextia stared at her, then looked to the Heartless with a sigh. "Ok, fine. You were supposed to teach me how to use Fire, right? I'll find out for myself then.." With that, Kextia stomped off toward the Shadow and took a fighting stance. "Come on.." she mumbled. As it jumped for her, she darted out of the way and said, "Fire!" and pointed her hand toward it. A ball of flame flew out and hit the Heartless, killing it.

As she walked back to Larxene, five more Shadow's popped up. Larxene chuckled and tapped her hand on Kextia's shoulder, "Ooh ooh, here come some more. Go on, wipe 'em out!" Larxene told her. Kextia let out a low growl and foreword her eyebrows, shrugging off her hand. "Hm, go ahead. You can use your weapon this time" Kextia raised an eyebrow at her, "What happened to using magic?" Kextia crossed her arms lightly with a smug look on her face. "Do you want to finish this awful mission or don't you? Just get to it."

"Hmph, with pleasure" Kextia replied, summoning her weapon in her right hand.

"Oh, by the way, if you need to heal... do it yourself"

"Wouldn't think of anything else" Kextia replied, wanting to tear into some Heartless as soon as possible.

Kextia charged for the Shadows, slashing and using the Fire spell through her blade to hit them dead on. Once there was two left, she felt a kind of misty feeling inside her as her hands started to have green mist float about them, closely followed by leaves. 'What is this?' she thought. She could feel that it would help her, like it was a part of her almost. She pointed her left hand at one of the Heartless as almost water like and misty green came flowing out of her hand and hit itself into the Heartless, ultimately killing it. The green disappeared, then she put both hands on her weapon and slashed at the last Heartless as the green mist and leaves flowed along the blade of her weapon, making the hit critical.

She straightened up and let her weapon disappear once more, then put her hand up in the air and closed her eyes, feeling her body heal as the green flowed all around her. When she opened her eyes and lowered her hand to look at it, the green disappeared. "Sheesh, about time. Worst. Mission. Ever.." Kextia ignored her comment. "What was that?" Kextia asked as she walked back to the Nymph. "That, would be your element. I'm guessing it's something lame like, Cure from the looks of it"

"My element is Cure? but it doesn't only cure, I can use it in defense as well" Kextia mumbled, more to herself then Larxene. "Hm well, if you are going to be the main one taking care out the Pureblood Heartless, then we're in deep doo-doo." Kextia crossed her arms once more and looked at the other female, "Uh-ho really? Then I am really looking foreword to going against you in training, Larxene. See if you can fight as good as you can talk" Kextia said, rather defensively.

"Hmph, you wouldn't last 10 seconds against me, shrimp"

"Wanna test that theory?"

"Hm, you got guts, I'll give you that. But, you'd better pull it together, or our little Keyblader will be too distracted with the Purebloods to focus on the real important ones at hand, the Emblems" The Nymph paused and turned around, her back to Kextia, "Unless, of course, we put an extra somebody on Keyblade duty..." Kextia tilted her head, "Wait.. you have another Keyblader besides Roxas?" Kextia asked curiously. Larxene turned her head toward her. "None on your beeswax" she snapped. Kextia looked slightly taken aback, "Then why'd you even bring it up..?" Kextia grumbled to herself, earning a hair flick and an annoyed sound from number XII, "You just worry about getting rid of those Pureblood heartless so the Keyblader does his job in collecting hearts for us." The Nymph paused, then continued. "Maybe, one day, you'll be almost mediocre at it"

"I'm sure I will be, and more" Kextia said sternly, yet confidently.

Larxene turned her head straight ahead and said, "Ugh, lets go-before you kill any more of my brain cells"

"Same to you" With that, Kextia opened a portal and walked through it, not even waiting to make sure Larxene got in as well.

When they arrived back in the Grey Room, Kextia gave a heavy sigh, 'God I never wanted a mission to be over with so badly..' she thought. She checked in with Saix and headed off to bed, not even saying goodnight to anyone that she knew that might have been in the room.

She arrived in her room and almost wanted to skip writing in her journal. She sighed, "Might as well get it done, you'll just have more to write tomorrow" Kextia told herself.

She walked over to her desk, picked out a pen and started to write in her journal.

_ Alright, today I learned, well.. really taught myself how to use the Fire spell and how to use my element. Sorta. Larxene did little to nothing to teach me anything, except how to come up with comebacks. Right, met another member today. Name: Larxene. Number: XII. I hope I never have to do another mission with her. Ever. Again. She didn't like it, and I didn't like it even more, I hope that's the last I see of her on a mission, at least, because I look foreword to proving her wrong in training, that I will be able to beat her._

_But anyway, there might be another Keyblader that no one's mentioned. (Don't know why) But, yea. My element is Cure, and I can use it, not only to Cure myself and other's, but in battle. I think it manipulates the life around it and tears it apart, rather then heal._

_I seen somewhere, I don't remember where now.. but, everyone has this kind of 'title' name. Larxene is The Savage Nymph, (No surprise there) Demyx is The Melodious Nocturne, (Again, makes sense) I wonder what mine is.. I guess I'll find out eventually. For now, I'm getting some well deserved sleep._

Kextia put away her pen and journal with a tired sigh. She stood up with a yawn and went over to bed, took her boots off and settled herself in, getting all comfy. She sighed, relaxed, then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_ She was in a forest, bright green leaves on the tall trees, bright green grass and rather bright light for being such a thick forest._

_She walked deeper into the forest, 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around, hearing laughing in the distance and running. "Hello?" she called. More laughing, the sound got closer, along with the footsteps, but she didn't see anyone._

_Everything seemed to slowly get brighter as she raised her arms up to block the light, blinking to see something, anything. When the light dimmed down, she was standing on air, looking down at a city below her. She froze, taking one step back and the see-through ground blinked. 'What kind of 'ground' is this?' she thought. Soon, she heard what sounded like glass breaking and the clear ground beneath her shattered, letting her free fall to the ground below. She screamed for help, but what and who would help her in mid air?_

_As she fell, she saw darkness form above her, revealing cloaked people. Wait, she knew those cloaks, those were the Organization cloaks. She reached her hand out to them, "Help me!" she called to them. They seemed not to hear her and just look at each other._

_She looked down. Not the best idea. As she was inches from the ground. She screamed again, closing her eyes tightly and curling into a ball._

* * *

Kextia awoke with a start, looking around her room frantically. She sighed in relief. "It was.. a dream... just a dream.." she panted. She looked at the clock on her nightstand table. "Ugh, I'm going to be late.." she grumbled. She got up, taking a shower and brushing her hair. She got dressed in the black pants, gloves, boots and cloak, then bolted out the door and into a dark portal. When she exited the portal, she almost ran into a wall. She froze, then looked to her right, "I appeared 20 feet away from the door?" she mumbled to herself, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. As she took a few steps foreword, she heard whispering, a deep low/smooth voice, and a smooth, even voice. She looked around the corner of the long hall, barely seeing two cloaked men standing by almost on the other side of the other corner about 60 yards up the hall.

She bit her lip and hid herself behind the corner near the Grey Room door. "You are to give these orders to number's XII, XI, VIII, VI, V, and IV." the deeper smooth voice said. "Yes, Superior" the smooth voice said. "Tell them to go to Castle Oblivion. And Saix.." the deeper voice got lower and more quiet, making Kextia have to strain her hearing to listen. "Tell Axel that if he finds any traitor's among them. To kill them without hesitation" the deeper voice said. Kextia's eyes went wide, 'Who would want to be a traitor? Why such a harsh punishment?' she thought to herself.

"That'll be all" the deeper voice said. 'Castle Oblivion. Axel. Traitors. Kill. What's going on around here?' she thought. She heard footsteps heading her way and she started a quick walk to the Grey Room, entering rather quickly.

A man with long hair in a pony-tail flowing above his head, hung upside down quite a few feet above and between where Kextia was and the two men were, listening. He grinned, then disappeared without another sound.

Kextia heard yelping and a kind of evil laughter from a female. Kextia squinted, turning to see a ducking Demyx, using his Sitar as a shield from the females electrified throwing daggers. "Knock it off, Larxene!" Demyx called to the Nymph, frightened and annoyed. She only chuckled at him. As she raised her hand up and threw three more electrified daggers, they were hit back and landed on the floor by Kextia's Naginata, "Leave him alone, Larxene" Kextia said sternly. "Huh, hello, newbie. What do you think you're getting into?" Larxene taunted. "I'm not, I'm stopping whatever sick games you like to play on other members" Kextia said mono toned. Demyx looked from Kextia, to Larxene as the two females stared unblinking at each other.

Once Kextia heard the sound of boots walking on the floor in the room, she looked over to see Saix, squinting at her. "Weapon down, number XV. Save it for training" he told her sternly. Larxene smiled and made her weapons disappear. Kextia had her weapon disappear as well, then turned to Demyx, "You ok?" she asked him. He blinked a couple times at her. "Y-Yea. Thanks" the Nocturne replied. Kextia smiled, "Good" Kextie then turned back to Larxene with a death glare, making the Nymph flip her hair and get up to sit in the chair across the room. "You're all a bunch of pups" Larxene said, then sat down, her back to them.

Kextia looked around the room as a man walked into the room. "I'm going to guess that's my next partner. Well, I'll talk to you later then" Kextia said, waving slightly as she started her short walk into the center of the room. "Ok. See ya" Demyx said, then turned back to his Sitar and continued to play it.

The man stopped in front of her. "You're mine today, Kextia" the man said with a slight squint. He had a proper scientist voice for sure. He wore the basic Organization uniform of a black cloak, boots, pants and gloves, though the sleeves of his cloak were a bit longer than normal and partially cover his hands. His cloak seemed to also be the longest out of all the members having it almost like a gown that covered his boots. Platinum blond hair, worn long with two slightly shorter (but still long) bangs that frame his face. He also had rather large, bright green eyes and an almost overly thin face.

"Uh, alright then.." Kextia said awkwardly.

"Report to Saix when you're ready" the man told her, still with a squint and no emotion anywhere on his face or voice. He then walked off to wait by the window.

'Well, I have a stock of Potion still, so that's ready' she thought. She started to walk to Saix, telling him she was ready to go. Saix then opened a portal for them and they walked through it. 'I'm getting an odd vibe off of this one..' she thought.

Once on the other side of the dark portal. It was a street, the same one she was at when Zexion took her to Twilight Town. The man turned to Kextia, "Now, listen carefully." he began. Kextia nodded.

"Your mission today is to preform reconnaissance in this area"

"Reconna-huh?" Kextia asked confused.

"Reconnaissance. There's far more to the Organization than collecting hearts and killing Heartless, girl" he paused for a moment. "Our work wouldn't go half as smoothly if we didn't gather the needed intelligence beforehand." he explained, rather annoyed. 'Ok, this one's not very patient with questions' she thought. He then had half a grin and raised one eyebrow at her as he said, "Fortunately, you are in good hands."

'Am I?' she thought.

"I will be by your side to help stimulate that insensate mind of yours."

"Ok~"

"First, take a look around the immediate area, and report anything unusual you find." He said with that same creepy grin/smile. "And don't go wandering too far until you'v carefully examined the clues closest at hand." he continued. She nodded to him and started to walk around the area slowly.

She looked down at ground curiously. "Well, this spot's paved with a different kind of tile. It's almost like a road.. or a sidewalk..." she said aloud.

"Fascinating... And?"

"It.. could be a road way through the streets?"

"We'll never get anywhere with you simply stating the obvious"

'Well it's not obvious to me..' she thought to herself.

Kextia walked over to a big round thing in the middle of the square. It had green and light green cloth roof over the square opening. "This looks to be some kind of shop. I wonder what they sell.." she put her hand on her chin in wonder.

"That's your job to find out, idiot"

Kextia whipped around toward him, "Well, sorry for being new at this whole recon thing. How am I supposed to know?"

He ignored her comment. She sighed and walked over to a sparkling shop with many shiny rings, necklaces and bracelets. "Alright, looks like they sell jewelry here.." she said aloud.

"Anyone can see that"

Kextia sighed, "Just thinking aloud" she said calmly.

As she took a few more steps into the square, he spoke up, "The point isn't to wander around gawking. Analyze what you see"

Kextia thought for a moment, 'I must seem so stupid right now..' she thought. She turned toward him, "There are a lot of shops."

"And?"

"And, this could be the center of town?"

"Could be? Are you asking me, or telling me?" He turned toward her now. "Kextia, you are looking but not seeing." he told her, rather annoyed. "Here's what I see: This whole town was built along a mountain." he looked over at a sloping road, "That's why the roads slope. Houses have been built along the terrace." he paused for a moment before continuing. "And at the top is a station. The train's there are the town's primary system of transit."

He then looked up the road and at a rather tall building in the distance with huge bells hanging gracefully to the sides and above it. "Up there, see that clock tower? That's the station building. Based on it's location, we know the tracks are probably elevated."

He turned around to face the big round thing in the middle of the town with a shop in it. "And this must be downtown. All these shops in one place..." he turned toward her. "Now, what about this path you pointed out?" She looked down at it. "Trams must run through here. See, look closer. There are marks." Kextia leaned down to look at them, feeling them. Sure enough, they were marks in the tiles and rather smooth ones.

She stood back up, wiping off her hands and looked up at him. "And, you figured all that out just now? or have you been here before?" she asked out of curiosity. "No. But that's just it! I only stated what I saw. There was no 'figuring' involved." he said, rather annoyed. Kextia just continued to listen, nodding to him. "That's the next step: analyzing the data you find. The clothing and jewelry shops tell us how these people live. This whole town," He pointed his hand around the town, "is the blueprint of their lives."

"Ah..." Is all Kextia said. She didn't know how to explain what she was thinking, or what to say for that matter.

He sighed, "Distressing. Very distressing. Your mind wasn't made for this, was it?"

"Well, if I had more time to look around and-" but she was cut off by him, ignoring what she was saying. "Well, you're not off the hook, girl. If I let you quit with these results, I'll be the laughingstock of the castle" Kextia could just see him mentally face palming himself over the situation.

"Follow this path and investigate the remainder on the area. And stay on the path, if you please!"

Kextia squinted at him a little. "I think I can do that, sir" she replied calmly. "Good" he stated, almost sternly. "Everything you need to know about this plaza lies along it-provided you are capable of connecting the dots"

Kextia nodded. "Ok, will do." As she started her walk around the plaza, she saw one of the underground tunnel systems. "That's one of those underground tunnel systems. It's shuttered" She explained, "Note the number over the door. That's this gate's designation."

"It says number four"

"Precisely. Four, not one. Which means there are multiple gates"

"Exactly what I was thinking. I've been in those tunnels before. There are very many of them." Kextia explained. He gave her a slight grin, "Oh?"

"Yea. The tunnels were the first I saw of this place. Well.. in the town anyway, when I was on my first test mission here with Xigbar" she told him. "Ah, then you have taken in your surroundings a bit?" She nodded in response, "Of course."

She continued her search, then came across some big step looking staircases that lead to the top of buildings. "Some kind of staircase.. looks to be a good way to look around the place from above to tell where you are, or just to gaze around"

"Mm, if I were you, I would take time to map this place out in your head so you know your way." he told her, sternly, yet instructive. "Consider this as a landmark. Consider it a clue." She nodded in agreement.

She walked under the archway next to it and followed the road like tiles to a shuttered entrance. "The entrance is shuttered. It looks like the road leads right into this building." she explained as she examined it.

"Then you should have already pieced together what the entrance is for."

"Yes. I think.. maybe a kind of garage for whatever drives along this rode as a kind of transport"

He nodded. They started to walk back to the place they entered in with. Kextia stopped and looked up at the tall man. "Alright, we'v been through the whole area" she said with a calm smile. He turned around and faced her, "Alright, then, what have you learned?" He asked her, a mild look on his face. She put her hand on her chin as she thought about it."Well, the town has a lot of over and underpasses. Meaning: Lots of room for transport. And the tram seems to circle the whole plaza, giving easy transport around the area. Ah, and there was that entrance that seemed to lead underground, but it was shuttered. Not entirely sure why.." she explained, letting her hand fall to her side once more as she looked back at him.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm.. oh, and from all those shops and of course all the buildings, that the place is very populated and used rather often."

"That all?"

"Uhh.. yes?"

"Hm, at least you took in the basics..." He said. "You're showing some improvement, at least, even if your natural talents woefully short of my own." he told her. She shrugged a little. "I'm sure I'll get the hang of it in no time." she replied with a calm small smile. "Right. You're done, girl. Go ahead and head back to the castle." Kextia rubbed the back of her head.

As he turned and started to walk and open a portal back, Kextia asked, "Wait, I never got your name?" while walking up to him. He turned his head toward her, "I, girl, am Vexen, number IV" She nodded, "Well, interesting to meet you." she told him. He nodded, turning his head away from her again.

He opened a dark portal and turned to Kextia, "That concludes today's mission. Any questions or concerns?" he asked her. "I think only one.. How often would I have to do this?"

"Whenever the Organization needs to know more about a world, naturally" he paused, "Every world is unique, with it's own terrain, values, Heartless population- any number of variables that could be turned to our advantage in the missions ahead."

"Yea, that's true. Wait.. there are more worlds out there? more then the two I know?" she asked out of curiosity. Vexen nodded, "Yes, girl. You didn't think you'd be mulling about here forever, did you?" She shrugged in response. He continued, "You will visit many worlds for many reasons... but our ultimate goal remains the same." Kextia nodded to him, "Kingdom Hearts."

"That's right. Now come along."

With that, he walked into the dark portal, closely followed by Kextia.

Once they re-entered the Grey Room. Vexen headed immediately off to either his room, or his lab, she didn't know. Kextia checked in with Saix, then stretched and saw Xigbar still sitting bored on a couch. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey kiddo, how'd recon with Vexen go?" he asked her. She shrugged, "It went alright I think. He seemed a little impatient, to me. But oh well, I just started the whole recon thing, I'm sure after a couple more times, I'll get used to it in no time." she told him as she sat back on the couch. "Oh. Yea, he can get all 'I'm high superior' to anyone lower then him. You learn to ignore it" he told her casually. She chuckled a little, "Don't get me wrong, it was constructively instructive, just.. needed a bit more patience is all."

"As if... But, good thing you take his criticism as 'constructive'" he chuckled. She punched his arm playfully, "I'm sure he means no harm, just his way of teaching, I suppose" she told him. "Heh, right, kid"

They went on for awhile, talking about how she did, what happen and slowly going into fighting and training talk.

About a half hour later. She stood up with a stretch and a yawn. "Well.. I'm pretty tired from today, think I'll head off to bed. Night, Xig." she said. "Alright, Night kiddo." With that, she walked out of the Grey Room, opened a dark portal to her room and walked through it.

She walked out and into her room, walking straight over to her desk, picking up a pen and her journal, and started to write.

_ Today, I learned recon. Well, technically I'm still learning it, but... And I met another member today, the same one that was impatiently teaching me recon. But I think he meant well. Name: Vexen. Number: IV. Ok, I don't think I'm going to be the best at recon, and want to avoid it. I'm liking the more fighting ones, taking care of business. At the same time, knowing your way around, helps to know where the Heartless are so.._

_Anyway, also know that we can go to other worlds besides Twilight Town and here, and that we can go to them with ease with our dark portals. I think this place is called.. The World That Never Was, however that makes sense.. I am looking foreword to seeing new worlds and new Heartless._

_That's about it, other then I know more about Twilight Town now._

Kextia put her journal back down with a yawn, heading over to her bed, taking off her boots and slipping into the covers, quickly falling off to sleep. She rather liked the whole body tired feeling she got after a day doing a mission.

* * *

**9/10-12/2012 Woo, another chapter done X3 So, seems she's not the best at recon and prefers the fighting. Good thing too, because she's going to do a lot of that so she can keep those mangy Pureblood Heartless out of Roxas' way XD**

**She does _not_ like Larxene, at all in fact. She looks foreword to training with her so she can have an excuse to beat the crap out of her XD and another reason why she doesn't particularly 'like' her, is because she picks on her friend Demyx, and who knows who else, plays sick games on him and talks bad about him behind his back. Yea, not earning any points there lol Though, she's pretty alright with Vexen, as creepy/crazy as he is XD**

**Organization XIII, Org. members and 1/2 story (c) Square-Enix and Disney**

**Kextia and 1/2 story (c) Me**


	5. Salty Sweetness

**The Italics are for her dreams, flash backs and journal entries.**

**Onto the story~**

* * *

Kextia had a mix of dreams and memories that night. She couldn't tell one from another, but she tried her best to understand them, even while she slept.

Kextia awoke with a yawn. She stretched and looked at her clock with a grin. She had planned to wake up earlier that morning to go to the Library, 'Hm.. wonder if Zexion would want to go with me...' she thought as she brushed her hair. She shrugged then started her walk to the hall and into a dark portal. She rarely went to the kitchen for anything, but decided to go, eat breakfast and see if Zexion was there.

She walked in hesitantly, looking around the inside. She saw Xigbar and another, that wore the usual all-black attire of Organization members, of the cloak, boots, gloves and pants, but his cloak was somewhat different than normal, sporting slightly pointed shoulders and very loose sleeves. Platinum-blond hair was very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he had electric-blue eyes. A goatee and it was the same blond color as his hair. He also wore five silver piercings on his ears; four helis piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody symbol dangling from the left earlobe. The latter piercing hung from his left ear. But no Zexion.

Frowning slightly, she walked over to the coffee maker and made herself a cup of coffee, then sat at the table in the middle of the room and watched quietly as Xigbar and the blond played an interesting card game, with Xigbar loosing the game to the other who grinned, "Heh, won again? say, Xigbar?" the man said, pulling the chips toward him. "Hmph.. wanna try playing a game I know, Lux? like.. target practice?" Xigbar said with a grin. The other chuckled. "I would.. but the odds would be quite short in that game" the other said as he fanned out some cards in his hands. "Heh, take a chance, Luxord" Xigbar grinned again. The other shook his head.

As he shuffled the cards, he noticed Kextia sitting at the table as well, "AH, when'd you get here? No matter. Up for a game of poker?" the man asked. Kextia sipped her coffee, "I don't know how to play.." she said calmly.

"Easy to learn, if you learn quickly."

"Hm, I'll play for a bit. Waiting for someone to show up." she told him. He nodded, "I'm Luxord by the way, number X" She nodded in response, "Interesting to meet you. I'm Kextia, number XV."

"Hey Xigbar, you might just have some luck if your little apprentice is in the game"

Xigbar gave Luxord a death stare, "Ha ha... I swear you cheat.." Xigbar mumbled, making Kextia chuckle.

About 5 minutes into the game, and Kextia was winning by a hair to the Gambler, when Zexion walked into the Kitchen with a book in his hand. "Oh.. I'm going to call." she said, wanting to put an end to the game. "So soon?" Number X questioned. "Yea, need to do something." she told him. Luxord shrugged, "Not that it would matter if you kept playing for your mentors luck. I think he's going to loose either way.." Luxord calmly teased. "As if!" Xigbar argued. "Hmm, well, lets see then." she grinned.

The two men looked at each other as they set down their cards. Once again, Xigbar had a bad hand and Kextia was one point off of winning the game. "Hm, looks like the apprentice is better at poker then the mentor"

"Shut up.." The Freeshooter grumbled.

"Well, I'll be back later on." she told them as they set up to play another game. "Got anything else? that doesn't include loosing my munny?" Xigbar grumbled again, causing Luxord to chuckle.

Kextia walked over to Zexion as he was taking a seat by himself by the counter. "Hey Zexion, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the Library?" He looked up at her as she spoke, "I had just come from there. But.. I suppose." he said as he stood up, tucking the book under his arm with a small sigh.

"Don't you have a mission today, number XV?" he asked her as they exited the kitchen to walk to the Library. "Yea. I think.. but it's not until later, so I wanted to check out the Library for something."

"Mm, and what would that be, may I ask?"

She shrugged, "Just.. to see what's there, I suppose." He nodded to her in response. 'And to see if there is anything about what's going on around here..' she added in her thoughts.

When they arrived at the Library, she started right into the books, looking for anything that was relevant to her search, while Zexion sat in a chair and read his book. Kextia sighed in defeat, finding little to nothing. Finally, she just settled for a book about Nobodies and sat near him and read it.

About an hour goes by. "You're going to be late if you keep sitting there.." Zexion told her, not looking away from his book. "Lexaeus has more important things to do then wait around for a new member.." he finished. "Hm? oh wow, an hour? didn't know it had been that long." she stood up with a stretch. "Well, guess I'll see ya later. Bye." she said, walking out of the Library, opening a dark portal to the Grey Room.

Zexion wouldn't admit it or say it. Why would he? But he didn't mind her company, of how interested she was in reading and learning. He rather liked it. He shook his head a little before going back to reading.

Once Kextia walked out into the Grey Room. She walked in and she saw Saix walking up to her with a clipboard and some files. "Kextia," he began, "I have decided to pair you with Lexaeus on your mission today" She nodded in response. Kextia looked over at a man that was easily the largest member of Organization XIII, and his black cloak was similar to that of Vexen's, with slightly longer than average sleeves. He also wore the standard black boots, pants and gloves. He had very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He had blue eyes that were at a natural squint and small eyebrows. His hair was ginger and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.

He approached them, not saying a word. Then he finally spoke, "I trust you're ready to go?" he asked her, in a smooth and calm/strong voice. She looked him over a little before answering, "Yes. Shall we go then?" he nodded in response. They walked over to Saix, let him know they were ready, and walked through the dark portal.

On the other side. It was the same area Marluxia took her before. '_The Sand lot_ I believe this part of town is called..' she thought. She looked up at him, "So..?" she began. "Do you know what a Limit Break is?" he asked her calmly. "I.. don't think so.." she admitted, looking at him straight on as he also turned to her and spoke. "It is the most powerful move at your disposal." he began, "One that only works when you are on your last legs" he explained to her.

She heard a low noise and looked over to see a rather large Shadow Heartless there. "Time for some practical application." he about mumbled. Kextia raised an eyebrow, "What do yo-" she began, but next thing she knew, she felt like she got ran over by a train. "What in the.. wh-" she panted, leaning over and holding herself up by holding her knees as she stood.

"There, now you're on you last legs." he told her, 'Gee, thanks..' she thought. "Lets see you use your Limit Break and defeat that Heartless." he told her with a grin looking smile on his face.

"Uh-um" She cleared her throat, "Sure. No problem." she told him. She tried to stand up straighter.

She took a breath, then walked over to the Heartless, "Ok.. just tap into your Limit Break, no problem.." she mumbled to herself. As the Heartless went to attack her, she felt a strong power within her as she felt she was charged with it as she closed her eyes. Green mist and leaves flowed around her as her weapon did the same. She opened her eyes quickly and charged at the Heartless, slashing it rapidly. She jumped away, then slashed the air swiftly as green blades shot out of the end of her weapon. Then as she felt the end of the Limit Break, she held her weapon out in front of herself and let a misty, rather large, beam be shot out and annihilate the Heartless.

"Well fought." Lexaeus told her as she lifted her hand up in the air and cured herself. "Yea? Well thanks.." she panted slightly, walking back over to him. "Organization members are often asked to conduct solo missions." he pause for a moment. "The only person you can count on here is yourself." he told her. "Ah, I see.." she replied.

"With your job comes risks. Each mission will pit you against more and more Pureblood Heartless"

"And I have to defeat them if Roxas is going to collect hearts and complete Kingdom Hearts, correct?"

He nodded to her. "Correct."

"So.. what happens when Kingdom Hearts is finished?" she asked, "What good does that do for us?" He looked up at the sky as he replied, "We will reunite with it. You and I will gain hearts of our own"

"I don't.. entirely understand..." she admitted sheepishly. "When the time comes, you will." he told her calmly. **(Why does this seem like something from The Lion King? lol)**

He looked back at her and said, "In the meantime, there are deeds to be done, and you are the main one that can do them." She straightened her posture and kept her eyes on his, "So.. you need me, then?" she asked, half a grin on her face. He nodded to her, "Yes." he replied. "And.. are they good deeds?" she asked, crossing her arms lightly.

"Good for the Organization"

"Right. Ok then.."

"..."

He turned and looked to a bench, then handed her a metal mind game with two shapes that were caught together. A crown and a heart. Then sat down. She followed suit with him. "When in a dilemma," The Silent Hero began, "you need composure and good judgement. You can't solve this puzzle by rushing it." She nodded in response to him as they both worked at getting the two objects free. "This will strengthen your will power." he told her. "I see... interesting.." she said as she worked at it calmly.

A couple minutes went by, and she unhooked hers, "I got it." she smiled calmly. "Well done." he told her, unhooking his soon after. "If there is anything you want to ask, ask now" he told her. "Yes. Lexaeus.. what's a heart? I tried reading about them, but.. there is little on them in the Library.." she told him. "...So you'v begun to question the things you're doing.. You will understand, when the time comes." Then restarted his mind game. 'That.. doesn't exactly answer my question...' she thought.

"Because after.. we will reunite with Kingdom hearts and we will gain hearts of our own.." she replied mostly to herself. "That's right." he told her. She sighed a little and looked down at her solved puzzle. "I will tell you just one thing," he began. Kextia looked up at him from where she sat. "Everyone in the Organization is eagerly awaiting the results of his work." he paused before continuing, "Having a heart is like carrying a Mikoshi for three days and nights." She looked a little confused, 'What's a Mikoshi?' she thought. "I see.." she told him, going back to looking at her puzzle.

He later stood up and started to walk to where they had entered the world. "We should return." he stated. She nodded in agreement and followed him. She then started to hand him back that puzzle, but ha waved his hand at her. "No, you keep it. It will help with your will power, as I stated." he told her. "Oh. Well thank you." Kextia told number V with a calm smile. He then opened a dark portal and they went back to the Grey Room.

Kextia checked in with Saix that they made it back, then walked over to a couch and sat down with a soft sigh. "Hey Demyx." she said to the Nocturne that sat near her. "Hey Kextia, how'd it go on your mission today?" he asked her, making conversation as he set his Sitar on his lap. "Well, used my Limit Break.. had to be on my last leg, so... yea, it was interesting." she told him, a smile curved on her face. He laughed a little, "Yea.. learning that for the first time is'a... 'interesting'" he told her, making them both chuckle.

"What's your Limit Break, Demyx?" she asked the Nocturne out of curiosity. "Well.. I can't explain it exactly.."

"Does it have a name?"

"Yea, it's called Wave Gigs." he blushed a little at his own Limit Break name and turned his head away, "Sounds pretty cool." she smiled to him, making most of his blush go away, "Seriously?" Demyx asked, a little surprised, "Hm, of course. I don't even know what I'm going to name mine." she admitted with a small sheepish smile. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Do you have anything so far?" he asked kindly. Kextia thought on it, "Hmm.. maybe something like... Way of Healing?" she questioned aloud, looking over at him. He blinked at her a couple times, then put his hand to his chin, "Hmm.. well, sounds good to me." he smiled to her, making her smile back.

"Well, it's getting late, and Saix doesn't like anyone hanging about when everyone's finished with missions, so uh... I'll be seein' ya." she told him, standing up and giving him a wave. He waved back at her, "Ok. See ya." She left the room and Demyx sat there for a moment, deep in a thought, before he was lightly flicked on the back of the head. "Ow.." he grumbled, then looked up at the flicker, "Better get going. I hear Saix has a lecture for you, kid." the older male grinned, making Demyx sigh, "Ok, ok, I'm going. Night, Xiggy" The Nocturne said, opening a portal to leave, getting a half salute from Xigbar, "Night, dude" he replied, opening his own portal out the Grey Room.

Kextia stretched, walked over to her desk, sat down and opened her journal, grabbed a pencil and started to write in her journal.

_ Today, I met two more member's. One I happened to meet in the kitchen and played poker with him and Xigbar. Name: Luxord. Number: X I found poker rather amusing and a good mind game, to be honest._

_Also, went to the Library, but didn't find anything on much.. maybe I wasn't looking hard enough?_

_And today, I found out my Limit Break and how I use it.. the hard way... but it's rather amusing if you think about it. The one teaching me today was. Name: Lexaeus. Number: V. He is pretty calm and quiet, I guess hence his title name The Silent Hero. After I had learned my Limit Break and later named it Way of Healing, (I think) we sat down and he gave me a little metal mind game. You have to unhook these two objects. A crown and a heart. To 'win' it._

_Besides that, I think that's it for today. Still curious on the whole 'heart' thing though. What value is it? what will it give us? maybe I should check the Library again.. or ask Zexion, he'd know._

Kextia then put her journal and pencil down, then set the puzzle down on her desk as well. She yawned and looked into her dresser, seeing if she had any night clothing. To her surprise, she did. She put on her matching pajama top and bottoms. They were simple waves of red, black and light greed, but still nice. She stretched and snuggled into bed, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_ "_! _! Come quick!" someone yelled from the downstairs of her house. She groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, "What is it this time?" she asked herself before standing up and walking down the stairs, still rubbing her tired eyes._

_She yawned as she reached the bottom, "What is it, Chels'?" she asked her friend. "You'll never believe what happened today, _." Her friend Chelsea said, almost making her keep asking for the answer. She groaned, "What is so important that you had to wake me up 2 hours before school for?" She asked her friend, rather annoyed. Chelsea had almost glowing light brown eyes with light brown, naturally wavy hair to match._

_"You don't understand. It's.. it's Sal' he's in the hospital!" Chelsea yelled desperately. Her eyes shot open, "Whoa, whoa. Salem? he couldn't.. no... what happen?" she asked desperately._

_Chelsea asked her to sit down as she explained. After a few minutes, she sat there jaw dropped, "So yea.. his parents were driving him to school and.. they got in a car accident and... _, he's looking really bad.." She looked down before shaking out of her zoned out shock state._

_"_... you ok?" her friend asked her. She nodded shakily before jumping up and running to another room. When she ran back, she was putting on her jacket, "Take me to the Hospital. My parents said it was fine. Come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing her friends wrist and running out the door to her friends Moms car, telling her to do the same. She nodded and did so._

_About a half hour of a car drive, they were at the Hospital. They rushed in and her friends Mom lead her to his room. Once she walked in, she froze, "Sa-Salem?" she asked aloud, almost scared to approach him. Chelsea took her hand and walked her over, telling her it was ok. She looked down at the broken and bandaged friend of hers, his bright orange hair stained with red, and his almost perfectly thin face cut and bruised._

_The Doctor then walked in, "Is... is he going to be ok, Doctor?" she asked, on the verge of tears. "I think so. Don't worry, he's in good hands miss."_

_"What is your name?" the female Doctor asked, "I'm _" she replied, "Ok, _. May I ask you and your friend to wait outside for a moment? I need to re-bandage him." They nodded and exited the room._

_Once outside, her and her friend, Chelsea, sat in the waiting room. "What if he's not going to be ok? what if I... I never.." she trailed off. "What do you mean, _? What if you never what?" her friend asked her. As she opened her mouth and get off the subject, the Doctor walked out, "_, you can come back in now. In fact.. he's asking for you." the female Doctor smiled warmly. She nodded and walked in, leaving her friend in the waiting room._

_She took a breath and walked up to his bedside, "Sa-" she cleared her throat. She had been holding back tears the whole time, and it was taking a tole on her. "Salem.. I'm um... I'm here." she stuttered. He turned his head toward her with a weak smile, "_-_... I wanted to tell you something for awhile now, and.. god I feel like shit..." he grumbled, almost making her giggle. "What is it?" she asked. Wondering if it was the same thing she was thinking._

_"_, I... I.. ugh.." he stuttered, cringing, "What? What's wrong? what were you-?" but she was cut off with him moving valiantly and Doctor's rushing in as two of them pulled her away, "Wait! No wait! I can calm him down! please!" she called, trying to get out of their grip. All of it overwhelmed her as she finally broke down as she struggled against them, nearly getting free, "Salem! Hold on!" she cried out. Once she was basically tossed out, her friend grabbed her, hugged her and held her closely, comfortingly. "S-Salem!" she cried out, on her knees on the hard floor, burying her head in her own arms as she cried herself unconscious._

* * *

Kextia awoke slowly, feeling one single tear collected in her eye as she sat up. "Huh?" she felt her eye to wipe away the liquid substance, "Wha-what was that? Water?" she asked herself, then tasted it. It was salty, "Salt.. water?" she asked herself, not knowing what to think about it.

She shook her head and looked at her clock. "Hm, still early, could see if Luxord's up for a rematch." she grinned to herself. She took her covers off, brushing her hair and headed for the showers with her clothes. Took a shower and about a half hour later, she was out. She redressed in her Organization cloak, pants, gloves and boots, then headed off for the kitchen.

She turned into the kitchen to find only Xigbar present. She shrugged and walked over to the coffee pot and pored herself some coffee and added sugar. "So.." she began while stirring the sugar into her coffee. "Everyone off on early missions or something?" she asked The Freeshooter as she took a sip of her coffee. He shrugged in response, "How should I know. Sometimes they're here. Sometimes they're not. I'm not keeping track." he told her. "Ah, I see." she replied, while sitting down at the table.

"I just thought.. since you seem to know a lot about everyone that uhh... _you_ would know where everyone is." she smirked. "As if.. I only listen to the interesting stuff." he smirked back, making her laugh a bit, "Sure. Alright." she smiled, sipping more of her coffee. A few more minutes went by of them joking around about other members, their faults, and what makes them snap for fun.

"Well," Kextia began, taking the last sip of her coffee, "I'm going to the Grey Room so I can say I was early." she chuckled. He chuckled in return. "Ok. See ya, kid." he said, then disappeared to who knows where. She put her cup in the sink and started her walk out of the kitchen and into the Grey Room. To her surprise, she saw Roxas in early. She smiled before approaching the small blonde across the room.

"Hey Roxas! what's up?" she asked him kindly. He perked up with a calm smile, "Oh, hey Kextia. Just waiting for my next mission. I didn't get much sleep last night." he told her sheepishly, "Ah. Well that's to bad. Something bugging you?" she asked him as she plopped down beside him. He shook his head in response, "Not that I know of.. I'm just... nah, it's nothing." he told her, looking away from her. She looked concerned and serious, "Hey, I know we haven't known each other for very long, and I understand if you don't want to tell me, but.. this might seem weird.. but I kinda think of ya as my little brother, that... I hardly see.." she told him sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, turning away a bit too with a slight blush at herself.

He blinked a couple times and looked at her, "Seriously? Like you said, you'v only known me for... about two days?" he half smiled, "Uh-huh.. I don't know.. You're nice, yet quiet, and I guess I'm one to get attached easily? but, yea." she admitted, looking at him with a calm sheepish half smile on her face. He laughed a little, making Kextia raise her eyebrow at his reaction, "What?" she smirked, playfully shoving his shoulder with hers. "Nothing, your just kinda.. different." he told her. "Ha, oh really? crazy different, or..?" she teased him, earning another laugh out of him.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Well.." but he couldn't finish when Kextia was called up by Saix who had just entered the room. She groaned silently and turned to Roxas as she stood up, "Gotta go. You can tell me later, ok?" she told him, "Wait! why don't you meet me and Axel on the clock tower after missions?" he asked her quickly, "Clock tower?" she asked, "Yea. The one in Twilight Town?"

"Oh yea! sure, I just hope Axel will be fine with it too?"

"Sure." he smiled. She nodded to him and walked up to Saix, "Yes, sir?" she bowed a little, respectfully to him. "Kextia. You will be partnering with Axel today. I expect you to put all your past missions you'v learned from into this one." he told her, almost sternly, "Of course, sir." she replied strongly. "Good. See me when you're ready." he told her. She nodded in response.

"Yo, newbie!" Kextia heard a voice call from behind her. She turned around to face the man with spiky red hair. He wore the basic black gloves and boots. His black cloak, however, was one of the more distinctive ones in the group, as its sleeves were close up tightly around his arms and emphasizes his lithe and skinny build. The man himself was also easily distinguishable from the others in terms of facial features. He had a widow's peak of a hair line, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald color and he had a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

"Yes?" Kextia replied, looking the figure over. "You'v got a mission with me today!" he told her, almost proudly. "Ah, then you must be Axel? interesting to meet you." she told him calmly. "That's me, Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he asked her, pointing his finger at his temple as he said it. She chuckled a little, "Yes, I do." a smile curved onto her face.

"So, check in with Saix when. Well, you ought to know the drill by now."

"Yes. But thank you for the reminder." she teased him. He let out a grunt and a chuckle. "I don't know what they'v cooked up this time around. But lets get it done and gone so we can get back, huh?" he told her, half smiling. She nodded, "Alright. Will do." She then started to walk over to the Moogle, "Oh, by the way, Kextia," he began, catching her attention as she turned back toward him. "Hm?"

"Today will be your first really-real mission. That means you should really stock up beforehand." he told her. She nodded in response, "Gotcha." she told him. As she turned to get potion, "Oh, and if you want to practice some of your moves," he began again, catching her attention once more as she half turned to him. He had a wide grin on his face, "You are allowed to train now. Look foreword to testing ya." he told her. She smirked, "Heh, I look foreword to it as well. I've been waiting for the day I could finally train." she told him, turning back to the Moogle and getting some Elixir and Potion.

"Alright. I'm ready if you are."

"Alright. Then lets go."

They walked up to Saix and told him they were ready. He then opened a portal and they walked through it.

On the other side. They walked out into Twilight Towns streets. "Ah, this place again.. not that I'm getting sick of it." she added. "Yea. A lot of us started here. Don't worry, you'll be off to different worlds in no time." She nodded in response to the red head.

"So.. all we have to do is wipe out some Purebloods. Correct?"

"Mhm, that's about it. They have been growing and we don't need a bunch of extra's wondering around."

"Got that right."

They both let out a chuckle at their own conversation. Then five Pureblood Heartless popped up and they got right to work as Axel threw his Chakrams at them, sending them through the Heartless and back to himself, also killing three of them. Catching them. Kextia jumped right into action and slashed the two left. Then jumping back and away from a strike from one and jumping into the air with a smirk and slashed them from above as she jumped over them. "Hm, well done." he calmly complimented her. "Thanks." she replied calmly.

As they started to walk a bit more, in search of the rest of the amount they had to kill, one thing stuck in her mind. "Hey Axel.." she began. "Hm?"

"I was just wondering.. because Roxas asked me if I wanted to join you and him at the clock tower after missions. And, I was wondering if it _really_ was ok with you? if I join you guys?" she asked, kind of hesitantly. He looked at her for a moment before looking back at the walk and shrugged, "Sure, I guess. I don't see the harm in it. How long have you known Roxas anyway?" he questioned, looking down at her again, "Well.. talked to him: Twice.. Known of his being: Uh.. three or four?" she blushed a little with a sheepish smile. "And he trusted you that quickly? Huh, I'm surprised.."

"Why?"

"Well, usually for Roxas to trust someone.. you really have to show that you wont, you know.. betray him or something. So what'd you do?"

Kextia looked a little confused, "What.. did I do? I just talked to him.. I don't know... I didn't know meeting at a clock tower was _that_ important. To be honest..." she trailed off. "Well yea. That's where me and Roxas have been meeting since he first joined the Organization. That's kinda where we became friends." he explained to her. "Oh, I see. Then sorry if I'm intruding." she said, scratching the back of her head. "Nah, it's all good. If Roxas trusts you, then I don't have a problem with it." he smiled, turning away from her to look back at the walk ahead. Kextia smiled back, doing the same. "Alright. Cool."

After awhile of walking all around the town, taking out any seen Pureblood Heartelss around, they started to head back. "Well, that sums it up for today. So, wh-"

"Wait! there's still more though... We need to get rid of them. If not, that'll just be more to mess with."

"Yea, and that would also mean we'd be here for another, like.. half hour."

"Yea, maybe.. but between the both of us, if we split up, we can get the rest no problem."

Axel raised an eyebrow at her, "Hm, split up?" She nodded. He sighed in defeat, seeing as he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted out of her. "Alright, fine.. but your buying the ice-cream then." he grinned. Kextia blinked at his words.

"Ice-cream?"

"Yea. Roxas didn't tell you? We sit and eat ice-cream on the clock tower together."

"Oooh... No he didn't. But ok then, sounds fair." she calmly smiled to him. "Alright. Nice." With that, they split up and took out Heartless on their way back to where they entered.

Once they both got back, they were panting a bit. "Ok.. that's all of them." Axel reported. "Yup.." They then heard laughing of kids and Kextia bolted over to a wall. "Uh.. Kextia? What are you doing?" he chuckled, yet still questioning. "I'm hiding? Vexen said that missions are secret, you know?" she answered him. He laughed a bit, "Relax. Vexen is as tightly wound as a damn wind up clock.." he told her, chuckling. She looked confused, yet relaxed a bit as she returned to his side.

They then saw a blonde haired kid go running, "Move it, Pence! Last one there buys the ice-cream!" the blonde yelled back to the two other's, a brown haired girl and a dark brown haired boy. "Oh sure! now you tell us!" the girl yelled, smiling. "No fair, Hayner!" the dark brown haired boy shouted to the blonde. "Better get flyin' if you don't want to end up buyin'" the blonde named Hanyer grinned. And with that, took off even faster along with the rest.

"Wh-who were they? I never even seen population around here. Well, besides Heartless.."

The red head grinned, "Hmm.. Must be some kids that live here" he told her. "Mm. Curious.. how they act..."

"Yea? How do you figure?"

"Well.. I don't know. They just seemed different. The way they.. laughed?" she shrugged, "I don't know. Sorry I brought it up..."

"Nah. Sometimes people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any sense." he smiled. "Oh, really?" He nodded in response to her, "Hm, interesting.." she said, placing her hand to her chin in thought. After a small moment, Axel broke the silence. "C'mon, lets get some ice-cream. You're buyin', remember?" he smirked. She looked at him and laughed a little. "Yea, I am. Just show me to the shop." she said, straightening up her posture.

He lead her to the ice-cream shop and she bought three ice-creams. As Kextia took the bag, the lady said, "Here you are dear, now remember, if you get a 'winner' stick, you can come back here and get another one free." the lady said happily. "Hm, alright. Thank you ma'am." Kextia told her gently, taking the bag and walked over to Axel. "Why are you so formal?" he asked her as they walked through the street. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I think that's the respectful thing to do to a higher up, or someone you don't know." she told him honestly. "Huh.." is all he said as he took a left, away from the entrance spot.

"Hey, don't we have to report back?" Kextia spoke up, pointing the other way. "Meh, we're just spending time with friends along the way." he told her. She wanted to ask if they were friends, but didn't want to press the question so soon. Instead, she nodded and said, "Ok then." with a smile.

Axel then opened a dark portal and beckoned her to follow him. On the other side, they were on the clock tower, looking down at the town below. "Wow, it's beautiful up here." she smiled. "Yea, it's a good hang out spot." he told her casually. He walked around a corner to the front of the tower to see Roxas sitting there waiting for them.

The blond turned to them with a smile, "Hey guys. Got the ice-cream?" he asked them, "Yup, newbie here bought 'em." Axel said, as he took a seat on the right side of Roxas, bending his right knee to rest his right arm on it. The brunet smiled at them, "Yea? why?" Roxas asked, half smiling, "Well, she made me do extra work, I thought it only fair.." the red-head grinned, earning a shove on the should from the boy, "Well, whatever. Though that was rather rude to have the guest buy it. Also her being a girl." Roxas teased as Kextia took a seat hesitantly on the edge to the left of the boy. "Nah, it's fine. I didn't mind at all." she smiled, earning a shrug from Roxas, "Kay."

She gave them each an ice-cream and they watched the sunset as they ate their ice-cream, "So, how do you like it?" Axel asked her, "Hmm.. well.. it's salty, yet sweat... it's pretty good. I like it." she smiled to them. Axel smiled as well, "Good." he said, taking a bite out of his ice-cream.

A couple minutes went by of Kextia listening to them joking and teasing each other, amusing her. Axel then looked around at her, "Hey, Kextia." he began. She looked over at him, "Hm?"

"Lets all meet up for ice-cream after our next mission."

Roxas smiled at the idea, "Yea." he agreed. Kextia blinked a couple times, then nodded with a smile, "Sure. I think that would be 'fun'"

"Great." he said. "Hey guys.." Kextia began after about a minute of silence and ice-cream eating. "It's not bad, is it? to eat ice-cream here after missions?"

"Better then just bouncing between work and the castle. Right?" the red-head smiled.

"Ha, well.. I guess so." They all chuckled.

After awhile longer of joking around, and chit-chat. She sighed softly at the last couple bites of her ice-cream. "Well, I better get going, it's getting late, I think... and I have missions to do tomorrow." she told them, standing up, "Didn't we just talk about that?" Axel half grinned, Kextia looked confused. "About bouncing back and forth between work and the castle?"

"Well, yea.. but..."

"Just relax, it's not like the missions are going to disappear on ya." he chuckled, taking another bite out of his ice-cream. Kextia sighed softly, "Alright. Not that I don't like sitting, eating ice-cream and watching the sunset with you guys, I do. I just.."

"...You just want to be a hound on your missions like Zexion?" Axel teased, earning a playful glare from the female as she sat back down, "Ha, ha.. he's loyal and a hard worker, nothing wrong with that." she told him, taking one of the last couple bites out of her remaining ice-cream. "Uh-huh." the red-head kept teasing, looking out at the sunset. Kextia shook her head with a half smile.

* * *

_ Though we don't have emotions to 'feel' with, we still seem to find entertainment somehow. Is it normal for Nobodies to just hang and play with their remembrance of their emotions? even though we don't get any 'real' amusement out of it?_

_Oh well, all I say is that I rather liked the time spent with Roxas and Axel up on the clock tower. They even wanted me to come back._

_Normal day with missions today, but it was my first 'really-real mission' from what Axel said. Though I had to get Axel to help me get the rest of the Pureblood Heartless, as he thought just leaving the rest was fine and dandy. There's no reason to leave them for Roxas to deal with, and that would mean less next time as well, so... it worked out in the end, though I ended up having to buy the ice-cream, which I didn't mind doing._

_The ice-cream was an odd flavor, salty and sweat. I think it's called Sea-Salt Ice-Cream. It fits._

Kextia put away her journal and pen, then stood up with a stretch and walked over to her bed. She redressed in her night clothing, this time some light green ones with darker green leaves on them, and lied down. The thought of emotions were now getting more interesting to her, and she wanted to find out more about them. She sighed softly, and drifted right off to sleep.

* * *

**9/14-27/2012 I am so sorry for the lateness, had quite a writers block ^^; Hope you all like it though :) And.. also sorry for the short ending X3**

**Characters, Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts and half story (c) Square-Enix and Disney**

**Kextia and half story (c) Me**


	6. Lessen Learned

**The Italics are for her dreams, flashbacks and journal entries.**

**Now, onto the story~**

* * *

Kextia slowly awoke the next day with a wide yawn. She grumbled a little, then sat up, brushed her hair and headed off for the showers.

"Wonder if I'll be going to any new worlds soon.."

Once she got to the showers. She was still a bit drowsy and knocked into someone tall and skinny, "Ah! I'm sorry.. I didn't see-" she stammered, then looked to see a smiling young man with dirty blonde hair, styled in a mullet. "Hm, it's alright. But.. what are you doing up so late?" he asked her with a smirk. She felt her cheeks heat up for some reason, as he was only wearing a light blue towel, "I.. uhh... late?" she asked. He nodded to her.

"Guess I had a hard time sleeping? I don't know. Oh! I forgot to set my alarm clock.."

Demyx chuckled, "You used to have a mental clock that got you up, pretty early." he told her, switching his clothing to hang on his other arm. "Yea.. guess that happens when the jobs get harder.." she told him with a sheepish smile. "Haha! yea, I guess." he told her. 'I still don't get some of us being able to laugh.. almost like we mean it..' she thought.

"Well, shower time. See ya later." he told her with a wave. "Ok. I'm.. actually heading into the showers as well..." she trailed off. He shrugged, "Alright." he said simply. Kextia was a little confused, but followed him in. She waited for him to pick a shower, then she would pick the one 5 showers down from him. As she undressed and got in the shower, only to hear singing and the others water running. Kextia grinned, 'He sings in the shower?' she thought.

As she dried off and got out about a half hour later. She noticed Demyx was _still_ in the shower, and wasn't showing signs of exiting. 'Well, makes sense. He's a water element. Natural, I suppose, for him to like water.' she thought with a smile. She got dressed in the Organization cloak, boots, pants and gloves, then exited the showers. 'Man, it's like school all over again..' she thought.

_ "Hey ,_! I'll see ya after the showers!" a boy called to her, as she entered the girls shower room in her school after gym. She smiled, "Ok! see ya then, Salem!" she called to him as he was running off to the boys showers._

_She talked to her friends, then hopped in the girls showers, happy to rid of the sweat from gym class. She loved the feeling of water, especially after a good workout._

Kextia looked zoned out as she remembered that memory. "Hey Kext-" a dirty-blond began, putting his hand on her shoulder, but was interrupted when she jumped and gasped from the touch. "Whoa, you ok?" he asked her. "Huh? Yea. I'm fine.. you just startled me..." she told him quietly. He chuckled, "Sorry. You looked zoned out and just.. standing there." The Nocturne told her.

"I did?"

"Yea.. you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. But I think... I think I remembered something." she felt a calm smile pull on her face. He smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders and said, "Well that's great! at this rate you'll remember half your life in no time!" he said happily and sarcastically. She laughed slightly, "You know better then that, Demyx." she smiled. "But maybe more then nothing, at the least." she told him. He shrugged, "Yea, at least that's something. I could never really remember anything from my past, personally.." he admitted, taking his arm off her to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh?"

"Yea.. but, I'm sure it wasn't too exciting." he tried to smile. "Nonsense. Whether they are important or not, they're still important. Especially to you, because they are yours." she told him with a seeming reassuring smile. He looked at her and half smiled, "Really? Thanks, Kextia." he told her quietly. She nodded to him.

"Well.. I gotta go... I'll see ya later. Ok?" she told him as she walked off with a wave. "Ok." he replied to her, waving as she walked. "Hm, she's so... different.." he mumbled to himself after she was out of earshot. "She's new. She'll blend later." a sort of hoarse voice said.

"Huh?" Demyx turned around to see an upside-down Xigbar half grinning at him, making him jump and yelp. "How many times have I said it! Don't. Do that!" Demyx yelled, annoyed sounding. Xigbar only chuckled, "And you expect me to listen to you, kid? As if." the man said, a full grin wide on his face now. "Just go do your missions, kid." with that, Xigbar disappeared. "And stop calling me 'kid'!" Demyx called to the air. Then the Nocturne sighed and continued his trek to the Grey Room.

Once Kextia got to the Grey Room. She walked right over to Saix with a bow, "Kextia, I have assigned you another handful of missions." Saix began, flipping through his clipboard. Kextia nodded in response. "Some will be mandatory, but beyond that, our policy is that you set your own work load."

"Of course, sir."

"The order of execution is also for you to decide. Start with the missions you feel most prepared for."

"Yes, sir. I will." she told him. He nodded to her and handed her a paper with list of missions on it. She looked them over, and the first one on the list was, ".. Larxene is partnering with me again?" Kextia complained to herself as she sat down on a couch. She sighed and kept looking them over, 'Might as well get her's over with..' she thought. "Hey, kid! what are you doing sitting around in here?" a man asked her, as he plopped down next to her. "Huh? oh.. just looking over which missions to do next." she told him. The Freeshooter grinned, "You got one with Larxene and your hesitating. Correct?" he teased her. "What? well... if she wasn't such a- little.. just..."

"I know, I know.. non of us look foreword to our missions with Larxene." he told Kextia. A 'humph' could be heard across the the room, as a seemingly annoyed Larxene walked to somewhere. "Gee, thanks. Now she's going to try and kill me on our next mission.." she said sarcastically, "Ha! As if! She's quick and powerful.. but you need strength and wits to win the battle." Xigbar told Kextia, crossing his arms and legs where he sat. "Yea. You're right." she replied, and went back to looking over her mission list.

"Alright, I think I'll just do the pairing of me and Marluxia first, then Larxene, then.." she looked over to see Xigbars eyes closed. 'He fell asleep on me.' she grinned. She shook her head lightly and stood up slowly, trying not to wake a now sleeping Xigbar. She walked over to The Assassin who was in his normal standing spot by the huge window.

She tapped him lightly on his shoulder, causing him to gently twitch and turn his head toward her, "What is it?" he asked her. He was in a deep thought, most likely about the Keyblader of the bunch and/or power. Anyone and everyone who walked past him could hear his mumbling about power and the Keyblade.

"I have a mission with you today. Let me know when you are ready." she told him calmly. She started to walk over near Saix, when his hand caught her shoulder, "Silly child, I am always ready to go." he grinned calmly. Kextia nodded to him, "Alright. Then lets get going." she told him calmly again. He nodded in agreement and followed her over to Saix, then through the dark portal.

Once on the other side. They came out into Twilight Town once more. Kextia turned to Marluxia and summoned her weapon. "Alright, lets make this quick. Shall we?" she said. He gave her a look that said, 'Don't test me.' but summoned his weapon as well and followed her.

An hour and a half later. Kextia had also talked Marluxia into eliminating all the extra Pureblood Heartless, though he was more stubborn then say, Axel.

They went back to the Grey Room and checked in, then she sneaked off and took a dark portal to the clock tower in Twilight Town.

She turned the corner to see only Axel sitting there with two extra ice-creams in a cooler. He turned when Kextia went to sit down, "Hey, Kextia. You're late." he grinned, taking a bite out of his ice-cream. "Hm, yea.. I'm not used to coming up here after missions. And if I'm not mistaken, Roxas is late as well.." she told him, reaching for her ice-cream, took the wrapper off and discarded it. "Yea.." he replied.

After a minute or so went by, Roxas showed up, "Hey, Roxas." they both greeted him. "Hey guys. I miss anything?"

"Haha, no. We were waiting for you."

"Oh. Sorry I kept you guys waiting.."

"Nah, it's ok. I was late too." Kextia smiled, ruffling his hair a little as he sat down and grabbed his ice-cream, making him smile and chuckle a bit.

"Oh.. ok."

They all sat there, watching the sunset and eating their ice-cream peacefully. They would occasionally joke around, but were mostly soaked in there own thoughts, and when caught be by one of the three, they would tease and joke about how zoned out they were.

_ Another, what you'd call, 'normal' mission day. I had a mission with Marluxia, normal take out- this time about 15 -Pureblood Heartless. Though I did talk him into taking out the rest that were not listed to lessen the load for Roxas, and to make more of an effort to fully complete my missions, even doing the extra. As Zexion had told me, to.. I don't know exactly how he worded it, but... something like, "putting yourself fully into missions, and doing the extra work is..." oooh.. I don't remember, but I know the meaning._

_The thing of emotions, are becoming very interesting to me. How is it we can show them, but not really 'feel' them? What makes us so different from humans? I want to find out. I believe that we could be able to care for one another. Right? It's not entirely impossible. Is it? I want to find out for myself._

Kextia put her pencil and journal down, almost dreading to do the mission with Larxene the next day. She sighed as she redressed in her night clothing, a mix matched outfit of an over-sized blood, red t-shirt and black, with red leaved sleeping pants. She stretched, then tucked herself into her bed, set her alarm clock, and fell asleep rather quickly that night.

* * *

_ Kextia found herself in a thick forest. It was apparently night time, or the leaves were just not letting any light in. "Hello?" she called, trying to let her eyes adjust to the so dim lighting. "Hello? Is anyone out here?" she called again, wanting to know if someone was there to explain to her where she was._

_She heard a rustle in the leaves behind her, causing her to whip around to see the intruder. She tried to summon her weapon, but it wouldn't come to her. "Ok.. that's odd..." she mumbled under her breath. 'I mostly just know how to fight with my weapon..' she thought._

_She heard the rustling again, but two of them. One in front of her, and one behind her again. She turned so each sound, facing her sides and looked around, squinting her eyes to know what was making those sounds._

_After a few seconds of quiet. She began to walk on deeper, from what she could tell, into the forest. She got slightly 'frustrated' as she sighed. "How did I even get here?" she asked herself. "I don't even remember coming here.." she grumbled again._

_"The point is not where you are. But how you got here?" a soft and mysterious voice asked, making Kextia stop in her tracks. She looked up and around for the source of the voice, but nothing,_

_"I.. guess... I'd kinda like to know both. If you don't mind?" Kextia asked the voice patiently. "I never said I had the answers, child. I merely was asking questions, as you are." the voice said again. For some reason, Kextia didn't feel threatened by it, even though it talked in riddles and she couldn't see it._

_"I see.. I'm sorry then..."_

_"No need, child. You are simply curious. Are you not?"_

_"Well.. kinda... but I'd be more curious once I find out where I am, and why I can't summon my weapon.." she told the voice._

_"Oh, yes. A common question among newcomers-"_

_"There has been others here? were they like me?"_

_"As I was saying.. that is a common question among newcomers. Wondering why they can't use their wretched magic in such a beautifully natural environment." she voice sounded more stern now. Kextia shook her head, "And.. I never said it was your little pals. Now did I? You sure are one to assume. Aren't you?"_

_"Well.."_

_"I bet you get into so much trouble that way. Am I not right?"_

_"I haven't been with them long enough to find out..." Kextia whispered. "You have a choice, Kextia. To be free and out of harms way. Will you take it?"_

_Kextia got wide eyed, she didn't know entirely her answer, but it sure wasn't going to be 'Yes.' She looked up into the leaves, "Ma'am.. I can't make that decision yet... I need to stay.. to find out more, and... help them.." she trailed off. "Fine. Go back. Go back to a life of slavery.. and never return!" the voice called. Next thing Kextia knew, she was engulfed in light. She shielded her eyes._

_When she opened them, she was surrounded by pure white. "How..?" she blinked, "I think I liked the night scene better.." she chuckled. "That's what they all say in the end.." the voice whispered, and sent a chill down her spine. Then she heard a loud alarm go off, making her tense and look around almost frantically._

* * *

Kextia slowly awoke to her alarm clock going off. "What.. in the hell was that dream about?" she slurred tiredly as she turned her alarm clock off. She sat up with a stretch and a yawn. She brushed her hair, then headed off for the showers again, then to the kitchen for some coffee.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, then turned to the room and sipped her coffee as she leaned against the counter. She saw Luxord calmly shuffling and reshuffling his cards, and sometimes making them fly around him with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Hey, Luxord.. are you... bored?" she asked him, as she walked over to sit at the table with him. He turned to her with a smirk, "I, and no one else here, are able to be 'bored'" he chuckled, "Yea. Figured.." she replied, swirling her coffee around a bit, before taking another sip.

"Feel up to a rematch, Kextia?" he grinned, while shuffling his cards again. Kextia grinned right back at him. "Hm, gladly, Gambler." they both chuckled and started up the game.

After about a half hour of poker playing and true poker faces. Kextia grinned at the Gambler, "Wanna call it?" she asked him, "Hmph, you mustn't be so cocky during poker, number XV." Luxord grinned back at her from behind his cards. "Hmhm.. I'd say that's a full house." she said, putting down the cards to show him. "Hmph, you should have kept your tongue, young one." he told her, matter-of-factly. "Eh?" Kextia was slightly confused.

He put down his cards to show her, and reveled a straight flush. Kextia stared in disbelief. "No way.. that's too lucky..." she mumbled. He only smirked and pulled the chips toward himself, "That's the luck of the game. I'm afraid" he told her simply. She sighed, "Next time... But for now, I have a regretful mission to get to.." she grinned.

"I see. wish you 'luck' then."

"Yea. Thanks." she smiled. As she finished her coffee and put it in the sink, Zexion walked in. "Kextia," he started toward her. "Yes?" she answered, then looked at the clock on the wall, "Uh.. would you mind telling me later? I'm going to be late for my next mission.." she told him. No matter how much she wanted to hold it off as long as possible, she had to get it done. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and shook his head. "Of course. Carry on."

"Ok. See you two later!" she called as she left the Kitchen. 'She'll know when the notice is up anyway. No real _need_ to even tell her.' Zexion thought simply, then went for some coffee. "Poker, Zexion?" Luxord grinned, earning a glare from the Schemer, "I'll pass, number X." Zexion replied firmly.

Kextia entered the Grey Room rather slowly. She wished she would'v just stayed to hear Zexions question, over having to get right into a mission with the Savage 'Little' Nymph. She sighed and walked over to Larxene, tapping her on the shoulder. She looked up from her seat with an annoyed frown, "What do you want, pipsqueak?" she asked Kextia, making the other nearly growl. "Mission with you today. Lets go." she told her, then started the walk over to Saix.

"Ugh, I don't even know why they pair me with the kiddies.."

"Same here, Nymph." Kextia grumbled. Saix sighed and simply opened a portal to their destination and they walked through it.

On the other side, in Twilight Town. Kextia took a deep breath, "Alright, lets get this over with." she said strongly, earning a 'hmph' from the other. Kextia shook her head slightly and rubbed her temples, "Come on then." she said calmly.

After about an hour and a half. They had gotten all the Pureblood Heartless they were supposed to. "Ok, now just to finish up, an-" Kextia began, but was cut off by the Nymph.

"Whoa, whoa. We did our part, lets get back to the castle."

"Not when there is still more to take care of. We can split up, if you like. To take care of them faste-"

"I don't think so. You go along and waist your time, but I'm heading back." Larxene told her. "Huh, alright. Fine. Go back, and when you get there, tell Saix I'm going to be late because I wanted to finish the job fully." Kextia said, crossing her arms. "Hmph." with that, Larxene left with her own dark portal and she was gone.

About another half hour later. Kextia finally finished up the job and headed back to check in. "God I'm tired.. they'll understand that I couldn't make it today... especially after I explain tomorrow.." she mumbled to herself as she headed off to her room, then stumbled over to her desk to write in her journal.

_ Well, today went.. as good as it could be. Larxene was paired with me today, and she was not going for taking out the last few of the Pureblood Heartless that were not listed. I like to take them all out. 1. To make the job fully complete. And 2. To make it easier for Roxas to focus on what he needs to take care of, the Emblem Heartless._

_Anyway. I got the job done anyway though, just took longer by myself. Though, I should probably get used to doing missions on my own, as Lexaeus said, we often have to conduct solo missions, so.._

Kextia closed her journal and put away her pencil. She got dressed in some simple night clothing of a black, over-sized t-shirt and black sleep pants.

"Kextia's late.." a blond boy said. "You think she's ok?" the blond asked the flame haired red-head. "Yea. She's probably just not used to coming up here after missions like we are. You gotta think about it, Roxas. She didn't join all that long ago.." the red-head said, taking one of the last bites out of his ice-cream.

"Yea.. but... neither did I.."

"Roxas. I was taking you up here before you could think straight. Of course you know to come up here." Axel chuckled, shoving Roxas' shoulder a little, but careful not to push him off, earning a smile out of the blond Keyblader. "Hm, yea. I guess you're right." he replied, a little happier sounding and took a couple bites out of his ice-cream and got a brain freeze, making his partner laugh a bit.

* * *

The next day. Kextia awoke normally, going about her daily routine of brushing her hair, shower, getting dressed and going to the kitchen for coffee. Once she got there, no one was there. She figured they were on missions, so she drank her coffee calmly and left the kitchen for the Grey Room. As she turned a corner, she almost ran into a grinning, up-side down Xigbar, making her jump and gasp a bit. "Ready for training, kid?" he asked her casually. "Yes. I've been waiting for training since I got here." she grinned back at him.

"Heh, good. I hope you can fight as good as you say you can."

"Hm, I can. Believe me."

"Only one way to find out, eh? Meet me at the Hall of Empty Melodies in a half hour." he told her, then disappeared. "You got it." she told the air. 'Sounds like a place for Demyx.' she thought with a grin.

She decided to head to the Library to fill her time, and take out a book about Nobodies, and took it to the Grey Room to sit on a couch and read it. "Hey, Kextia. Whatcha reading?" a dirty blonde asked her as he plopped down next to her. "A book." she teased. "Sounds boring. Why are you reading? Isn't that sorta Zexions job?" he teased back. "Hm, no. Anyone can read, Demyx. Including you." she told him with a grin, not looking away from her book. "Ah! I never said I couldn't read!" he yelled, surprised, "I never said you couldn't 'read' in general. I was talking about reading 'books' in general." she told him, feeling a wide grin curve on her face as she glanced at him.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, I-I never said that either!" he said. They both laughed, "I know you're smarter then everyone gives you credit for, Dem." she told him calmly. His blush increased. "R-really?" he asked shakily. He had never heard someone stick up for him before, but he rather liked it.

She nodded calmly. "Well.. thanks.. Kextia." he replied, forcing his blush to lessen.

After a half hour of reading and talking with the Nocturne passed. "I'm sorry. I've got training today." she said with a smile as she stood up and closed her book. "Aww, you do? That sucks.." he told her. She turned to him with a questionable look. "It 'sucks'? What do you mean? I've been looking foreword to training since I got here." she told him, almost defensively. Now he looked confused, "You mean.. you 'like' getting all hot and sweaty and.. dirty?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Well.. it comes with the job. I like to fight, and to improve myself, really." she explained simply. "Huh.. wow..." he said as he sat back more. "Maybe you can train with me sometime. I wont kill you." she winked at him. "Ha! eh heh... I actually wouldn't be surprised if you did.." he trailed off. "Oooh, I'm sure you're not that bad. But I really have to go. See ya later, Dem." she told him as she went to put the book back and go to training. "Bye." he waved. 'When did she start calling me 'Dem'?' he thought with a smile.

After putting the book back at the Library, she did just as Xigbar said, and took a dark portal to the Hall of Empty Melodies. She looked around, the darker greyish/blue platform, held up by two entrance walks that connect to it.

As she examined the area, she saw a shot land next to her, causing her to summon her weapon and go into a battle stance. "Rule 1. Always stay alert, even in a familiar place." she heard a mans voice say from up above on a indoor balcony spot above the exit across from the entrance she came in. "I would have thought at least for training you'd give a warning, Xigbar." Kextia grinned. He chuckled, "As if! I need to see just how on your guard you are."

"By potentially severely injuring me?"

"Meh, that all depends on you."

"I see. Then lets get started, shall we?"

"Heh, we already have.." Xigbar grinned. And with that, he made a click noise with one of his arrow guns and pointed them down at her, then started to shoot. She dodged rolled out of the way, "Hey! don't you think standing up there is cheating a bit?"

"Not if you react properly, kid." he told her. She shrugged at him with a soft sigh.

Once he went to shoot another round, she thought to block them and sending them flying back up at him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he dodged the bullets, "Alright. New plan." he smirked, causing her to grin. He teleported down to her and hung mostly upside-down as he shot at her, Kextia either dodging the shots, or making them ricochet back at him.

10 minutes into training, she was getting the hang of his technique. "Hey Xig. I was wondering.. how did you... get that scar?" she asked between actions. He squinted at her and shot a few rounds at her, causing her to block them and make them rebound right back at him and knock him down. Naturally, she took the chance to start weapon to weapon fighting with him. As they were in a struggle, he answered, "I figured you'd ask sooner or later.."

She jumped away from him with a swift swing of her weapon, and landed swiftly on the ground, "Yea? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.. was just curious." she shrugged. She ran at him and swung randomly at him, catching him off guard and nicking his left side. He jumped away from her and held his injured side, "Nah, but not the best time to explain during training." he grinned. "Fair enough.." with that, they went back to their training.

After a couple hours of straight training. They both were panting and shakily holding their weapons, "Heh, wanna keep going, old man?" she teased. "Oh-ho, don't get me started, kid.." he panted. "I think you'v had enough for today, though.. we were only supposed to train for an hour, ya'know?" he told her. "Oh, really? It seemed like it was only an hour.." she said, putting the blade of her Naginata in the ground and leaned on it. "Huh, when did you become the next master of time, eh?" They both chuckled.

He made his arrow guns disappear and straightened up, "Alright, kid. Really. Enough training for now. You'll have more then enough chances to train later. Ok?" he told her. She nodded in defeat and made her Naginata disappear. "huuuh~ Alright." she told him. They both started their walk out of the covered area and into the castle.

Once inside once more. She stretched and slightly groaned, "See ya in awhile, kid." The Freeshooter told her, as he started his walk out of the Grey Room. "Alright. Night, Xig." She replied simply. She looked around the room, just to find Marluxia and Larxene in it, aside from Saix, who was flipping through his clipboard.

"Heh, it's perfect.." the Nymph commented on whatever the flower-boy said. As Kextia stepped further into the room, they seemed to be rather quiet. "Going quiet because of me? How rude." number XV grinned, "Buzz off, newbie. It's non of your business." Larxene retorted, earning a short hair flip from Kextia. "I don't care anyway.. so why get all up in a fuss if it's nothing?" Kextia asked, then just walked away, earning them, -mostly Larxene- to glare at her as she walked away. "Little brat.." Larxene mumbled. Kextia ignored her, knowing that would make her even more 'agitated'

As Kextia was turning to leave, Saix called her back. She turned toward him and started her walk to him. "Yes, sir?" she asked with a slight bow. "Suck up.." the Nymph grumbled, crossing her arms, causing Marluxia to sigh.

"Kextia," the Luna Diviner began, "You have got a new title. The Acidic Healer." he told her simply. "The Acidic Healer.." Kextia repeated slowly, putting her hand on her chin as she repeated it in her head, and looked away slightly. She shrugged, then looked back up at him. "Yes. Now you may leave, number XV." number VII told her, and went back to his clipboard. She bowed again and said, "Of course, sir." with that, she turned and left the room.

"Ugh, that kid is just begging for a promotion, or something. She's so ignorant.." Larxene began to complain, before a hand came up silently signalling silence. "We need not to worry about a newcomer girl, Larxene. We have far more important things to think about.." Marluxia said calmly, correcting some stray bangs. The Savage Nymph nodded, "Yea, you're right. Now.. what did you mention before?" she grinned, and the Assassin grinned right back at her, before raising a finger and putting it to his mouth, "Shh, that's privet, my flower." he told her, making her chuckle. "Fine. But continue what you were saying before that brat came in?" she asked him, and he nodded and started to continue.

Kextia picked up her journal and pencil kinda tiredly, and started to write in her journal.

_ Today, I finally got to train, and it was with Xigbar, my mentor and.. friend. The training went very well, I think. I thought to finally ask him about his scar, but he told me, "not the best time to explain during training." But at the end of training, he didn't mention it, and I forgot to ask. It's his own business, and maybe I shouldn't ask anymore until he actually 'wants' to tell me._

_I got a title today as well. The Acidic Healer. It's tough, to the point and shows that my element is Cure, or Heal... Either way, I rather like it._

_I've noticed that Marluxia and Larxene have been acting more and more strange lately. More then usual. I don't know what they're up to, but I just hope that.. -well, Marluxia at the least-... don't try anything and get in trouble. I don't care what happens to that Nymph though. She has earned no respect, and though flower-boy is.. strangely nice off and on, I don't know what to think of him, personally..._

Kextia yawned, then changed into her night clothing, and snuggled into bed, thinking about her next mission. She was pretty dedicated to the Organization, being so new, but had almost automatic respect for them, and especially her higher ups. She fell asleep rather quickly, from being worn out from training, "I hope I didn't nick Xig to bad.." she mumbled before giving in to sleep.

* * *

**9/29-10/8/2012 I am soo sorry it was so long for this chapter ^^; I.. actually lost some writing inspiration for a little bit... But I got it back up tonight and finished this chapter :3**

**Kextia is getting more suspicious and curious as she goes through the life of a Organization Nobody. Will it lead her to trouble? or more knowledge? or both or non? Keep reading to find out X3**

**And, I would like to thank all my reviewers, watchers and the people who just had a look at it ^_^ It really inspires me to keep writing, knowing that someone actually likes it XD**

**Kextia and half story © StashWriter95 (Me)**

**Organization XIII, members and half story © Square-Enix and Disney**


	7. Dream of Beginnings

******The _Italics_ are for her dreams, flashbacks and journal entries.**

**Now, onto the story~**

* * *

Xigbar was taking a walk in... above the hallways, upside-down. As he walked, he heard mention of the Superior and decided to hover over the conversation of the two with a grin. His long, dark brown and silver streaked pony-tail hanging over his head along with his hood.

"Axel. We have reason to believe that one or more of the members assigned to Castle Oblivion are traitors." The blue-net said to the flame-head simply. "Find them, and dispose of them." the blue-net finished simply once more.

They had their backs to each other, but simply turned their heads toward the other as they talked. "And I take it that's straight from Lord Xemnas' lips, huh?" the red-head half smiled devilishly. There was a short pause before the Pyro spoke up quietly again, "..Hmm, understood.." Axel then replied. The blue haired man nodded and walked off. As Axel took a pop-sickle stick out of his mouth to simply look at it for a short time, before he too walked off into the opposite halls.

Xigbar chuckled, but shrugged his shoulders. He could tell a traitor when he saw one, and he had a funny 'feeling' about the said Nobodies to Castle Oblivion in the first place.

* * *

Kextia awoke with a long yawn, and rubbed her eyes, shutting her alarm clock off. "Mm.. seems like I'm getting less and less sleep nowadays.." she told herself tiredly.

She stood up, and did her daily routine. Then headed for the kitchen for some refreshing coffee, but a different scent assaulted her nostrils. She plugged her nose as she hesitantly walked in. "Which.. of Marluxia's plants... were murdered in here?" Kextia coughed. Luxord looked up from where he sat, appalled by her comment. "It's tea, number XV." the Gambler said sternly and foreworded his eyebrows at her. "And you.. do what with it?" she asked, holding back another cough at the strong smell, even for her, she couldn't imagine the scent for Zexion.

"You drink it. And you should think to try some before you judge it." he told her firmly, taking a sip of his tea, making her gag silently. "Actually.. I think I'm good... and uh.. I'll go without coffee today.. See ya later, Lux." she told him with a wave, and got the hell out of there before she suffocated. He merely raised his tea-cup to her as she left, and took another sip with a grin.

Kextia entered the Grey Room and looked around to see Saix at his normal spot in the room. Demyx idly playing his Sitar, not paying attention to much else, and Xigbar, sitting on a couch, looking up at Kextia from where he sat with his arms crossed and a wide grin on his face. "You better be ready for today, kid." he told her. She was a little confused, 'Be ready? isn't it just a normal mission?' she thought to herself as she walked in further and more toward Xigbar.

"Xig, what do yo-?"

"Kextia." Saix started, startling her a bit, that made her twitch. She turned toward her higher up and bowed slightly, "Yes, sir?" she asked him politely. "You will be going on a recon mission with Xigbar today, to a new world." the Luna Diviner simply explained. Kextia blinked a couple times, "You're.. sending me on a mission to a different world? Are you sure I'm ready, sir?" she asked him, she was on and off about it. She had been wanting to go to a new world for awhile now, and now that she got the chance, she doubted her ability to achieve that mission.

"Yes. You had shown loyalty and pulled a lot of extra effort into your missions for awhile now." he told her in his mono toned voice of his. _'The Organization rewards those who put the extra effort.'_ Zexions voice rang in her head. "He was right.. huh..." she whispered aloud. "Excuse me?" Saix asked questionably, forewording his eyebrows more then usual. "Uh.. You're right. I've been trying my hardest to put my all into my missions, sir." she told him strongly, straightening herself up. "Hmph. Very well, you have. You will be leaving an a half hour. Be ready." Saix told her, then walked back to his spot by the window and flipped through his clipboard.

Kextia stood there for a moment, letting it sink in. 'A new world..' she thought. She got snapped out of her thoughts when an arm lazily got slung over her shoulders. "So! I hear you're going on your first really real recon mission? Heh, I'm sure you'll love it." the dirty-blonde said to her with a grin. "I'm sure I will too, Demyx. I've been wanting to go to different worlds. I just.. lets just say I'm not a 'pro' at recon, from what I know.." she trailed off. "Heh, want some tips from the master of them?" the blonde grinned again. This time, she looked back over at him with a grin as well, "Nah. I'm best at watching and learning, and learning from experience. Just don't be surprised if I come back with a suckey report." she chuckled, and he laughed. "I get eaten alive over my reports. You'll do fine." he told her, then ruffled her hair a little, earning a playful glare from the female as she re-correcting her hair. He walked over to a couch and sat down without another word, then summoned his Sitar and started to play, sending beautiful music throughout the room.

Kextia looked over to see Xigbar motioning for her to come over, and she did. She sat down next to him with a sigh, "Hm?" she asked him. "After missions today, I got some things to tell you that I heard today, kid." he grinned, like it was the juiciest news of the year.

"Oh? Why can't you tell me now?" she asked, timid to know what it was. He shook his head. "If you do well, then I'll tell you." he told her, grinning widely. Kextia frowned, "You're not really going to tell me." she said, reaching into her pocket to pull out the mind game Lexaeus gave her.

"What would make you think that, kiddo?" he asked her casually, leaning foreword a little. "You know I'm not the greatest at recon.. Knowing I wont be good enough by your standards, thus enabling you to not tell me what it is you know." she explained simply. "Pfft, as if! You're just too hard on yourself for you to be good in your own standards!" he told her, leaning back in the couch and putting his hands behind his head. Number XV shrugged, "It's good to be hard on yourself someti-"

"Exactly. 'Sometimes' not your whole life, kid."

"Look at who's talking.."

"What? I'm not hard on myself nearly as much as you are." Xigbar retorted. "Yes, but you're cocky. Being cocky can be a weakness, especially in battle, and could be your downfall." she simply warned him, then went back to the metal mind game. "As if.." he mumbled. "I wouldn't loose over that. Kid, there's a reason why my title is Freeshooter.." he told her, raising a hand to summon one of his arrow guns and flipped it in his hand simply.

"Hm, hm.." Kextia chuckled. "Yes, 'Free'shooter, yet you name your guns 'Sharp'shooter." she grinned. "..Cocky much...?" she mumbled quietly with a wide grin. He sighed and retorted famously with, "As if!" and playfully shoved her shoulder, causing her to shove against his hand and shove him back on his shoulder with a calm laugh.

The half hour went by with them talking off and on, Xigbar falling asleep, and Kextia playing, and replaying the mind game Lexaeus gave her.

"Kextia. Xigbar. If you two are ready, then get a move on." Saix called simply, opening the dark portal, then went back to flipping through his clipboard. "Yes, sir." Kextia called back. She turned to Xigbar and chuckled, then shoved his shoulder with her's to wake him up. He snorted, then yawned and stretched. "Mm, I'm goin'. You know I was just fakin'. Right?" he grinned at her as he stood. "Uh-huh. Sure you were. Come on." she told him with a calm smile, while they walked for the portal.

On the other side. She looked around as heat hit her like a frying pan to the face, immediately making her breath heavy. It was all sand, with sandy colored tall walls in front of them, a big brown wooden door, and around them, were a few beach trees and bushes spread about.

"Whoa.. where are we?" she asked the Freeshooter. He blocked the sun with his hand and gazed around, "I don't know.. but it's freaking hot here, and I would rather not stay longer then I have to. So lets get this over with. Ok, kid?" he asked her. She nodded to him, "Ok." With that, they started to walk. She took no more then three steps before she started to get dizzy. She knew it wasn't from dehydration because they had just got there, and she was well awake for the job.

She swayed where she stood. "Kid, you ok?" he asked her, confused. "I.. Xig..." she mumble/stuttered. Her head felt like it was going to explode as she held it in her hands tightly, trying to fight the darkness settling around her vision, but it consumed her, and she collapsed, "Hey! Kid!" she heard him call as she fell backward, feeling arms under her, then completely lost consciousness.

* * *

_ Kextia was falling through the crisp air, headfirst for the water. Her eyes closed, seeming to be in a gentle sleep. Before she hit the water, she straightened out and started to shoot out and over the water. Hovering about a foot above it. _

_She slowly opened her eyes, immediately acting as if she was falling into the water. She then realized she was falling above the water, but over the water, confusing her. 'That's impossible..' she thought. She looked up to see nothing but endless water._

_As she came to a sudden stop, she was lightly placed down in front a white, some odd story tall skinny tower. She gazed up at it with awe. "Where.. am I?" she asked herself. "That depends if you really want to know, child." he soft voice said, causing her to jump a little and look around. _

_"Who's there?" she called. The voice chuckled softly, "There is no reason to be 'frightened' young one." the voice told her. "How can I trust you?" Kextia questioned, though she didn't feel completely threatened by the voice, but she stayed on her guard._

_"Hm, you should learn to trust, if you are to continue on your journey ahead." _

_"What journey? All I do is missions. No journey there.." Kextia said in defense. "Hmm.. how do you know that where you are, that you will ever get back to finish them?" the voice asked her. "But.. what? what do you mean? where am I?" she called out. Looking around, she noticed that the plants, bushes and small trees were white as well. The only color came from the sky, a golden sunset._

_"That is too soon to tell. Simply journey forth into the castle. You shall learn as you go."_

_"How do I know it's not a trap?"_

_"You'll never know unless you go. Now will you?"_

_With that sentence, Kextia gave up. She tried to summon her weapon, but nothing. 'Wait.. this is like that forest...' she thought. She shook her head, 'That was just a dream.. or... is this a dream?' she questioned in her head._

___She sighed, then entered through the door to the inside of the tall, white castle._

* * *

Xigbar stood over Kextia's bed, rubbing the back of his neck as she slept, covered up, and her right arm out and resting softly on her stomach. The aged man sighed, "What happen to ya, kid?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, but still curious as to why his companion would just collapse, knowing how strong she seemed.

"You will not know until she wakes up, number II." A calm and even voice told him. He shrugged, "Yea, but had to try." he said sarcastically. The other sighed, "You have more important things to do then wait idly for her to wake up."

"Then why are you here?"

"Looking for you, to tell you that you have missions to do." the other told the Freeshooter, handing him a mission paper. He took it, "Fine. I'm on it." The greying man gave in, and left the room to do his missions. The other walked over to Kextia's bed calmly, 'Why is it someone of less important's then anyone here, would just collapse?' he thought, almost annoyed.

* * *

_ Once inside. She saw nothing but a tall, white spiraling staircase, and the darkest blue walls she's ever seen, making the whole area a light/dark place._

_"Whoa.." she whispered as she stepped in further. She looked up the middle of the staircase to see an almost non ending amount of stairs. She sighed, as the staircase had no railings, though wide enough for 5 and 1/2 people, she feared she'd fall. Fear? Nonsense._

_She started her trek up the staircase, first at a walk, that turned into an impatient sprint. As she ran, she saw flashbacks of her Somebody._

_ 'A girl runs beside her in a field, "Heehee, come on, _!" she yelled happily, urging her friend to run faster. "Haha! ok, ok!" she answers her friend.'_

_"Ch-Chels?" Kextia questions aloud as she runs up the long staircase. "Do you not remember her?" the soft voice asked. "No! I.. I don't know... I know she was my friend.."_

_"You're best friend. Think harder, child."_

_"I'm trying! And I still don't know what my damn name was!" Kextia yelled, a little 'frusterated'. "Hmm.. in time. Only in time." the voice answered her. Kextia sighed, giving her an urge to run faster. 'Where am I even from?' she thought. 'Where?!'_

_Kextia gasped for a moment for breath, panting ever so slightly. Holding her chest, but feeling no heart, as she was used to._

_ 'A boy chuckled, "Come on, _. We gotta get to the market. We're going to be late!" he told her, running next to her, causing her to blush ever so slightly. "Ok! You know I'm not the fastest runner!" she called back to him, making the boy laugh._

_"Salem!" Kextia suddenly called, "Wait!" but she soon realized it was only a memory as she reached out toward nothing. She growled and pounded the ground once with a free fist and kept running._

_As she ran, she saw shadows move as she ran passed them, they then grew into Neo Shadows. "What now!?" she complained. She looked to see more appear in front of her. "Only when it's necessary to use such a weapon." the voice whispered, leaving Kextia confused once more. She then felt her Naginata appear in her hand right on cue. She grinned, then went into a fighting stance. "I don't have time for this.. I have a journey to finish." she told them, then went right to fighting them, slashing them rapidly._

_As she jumped to slash down on two more..._

_ 'A girl and boy smiled and said, along with the soft voice of her Mother. "Happy Birthday, Kit-" they all began, but were cut off when...'_

_"No!" Kextia yelled. As she hit the Heartless, the whole stairs shattered beneath her and she fell along with the Heartless and her Naginata disappeared once more._

* * *

2 days later. Demyx sat in the Grey Room, strumming his Sitar, almost lazily, "It's been two days.. you think she's alright?" the dirty-blonde asked the greying long brown haired man across from him on an opposite couch. The man sighed, "It's been two days and she hasn't woken up. Obviously somethings up.." the Freeshooter said simply. "Well.. yea but..." the Nocturne began, putting his head down, but was cut off by Saix. "Enough sitting around. Back to your missions." he announced. "Man.." Demyx complained. "Same for you, number IX. Get to it." the Luna Diviner told the dirty-bloned sternly, making him flinched, "Alright, alright. I'm going.." he replied lazily, making his Sitar disappear and stood up, while Xigbar stayed sitting. "He meant you two, Xig." Demyx half complained. "Yea, but I get mine done. No worries for me." Xigbar grinned, earning a glare from the other, then walked off.

Xigbar sat for a few moments, finishing his thoughts, before shrugging, and standing to also take a mission and go.

"Hey, Axel.." a blonde asked the red-head. "What, Rox?" the other asked back, taking a bite out of his ice-cream. "Why do you think Kextia collapsed like that?" The boy asked curiously, flipping his ice-cream in his hand, as he had not taken a bite out of it yet.

The flame-head shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sure she just overworked herself and didn't pay attention. Besides, I hear they went to a pretty hot place. Probably the heat as well." Axel replied to the boy simply, taking another bite out of his ice-cream and gazed the scenery. "Yea.. I just hope she's ok..." Roxas mumbled, taking a bite out of his ice-cream. "Pff, Roxas, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were worried.." Axel grinned. Roxas shrugged. Axel frowned a little, "Roxas.. I'm sure it's nothing..." he reassured his friend. "Yea.." he mumbled again.

The pyro sighed, "You just watch, she'll be awake in no time, then you'll find no reason why you so call 'worried' in the first place." the flame-haired man grinned again, giving his friend a gentle shove on the shoulder, making him smile slightly. "I know. Thanks, Axel." he said, looking up to watch the scene of the sunset, and taking more bites out of his Ice-cream.

* * *

_ The Heartless still tried to lash out at her as she kept falling into the darkness. 'I don't remember running up this far..' she thought._

_As she fell, all the Heartless faded away, and she looked under her to see an all white platform with outlining of pictures and shapes that she couldn't tell from the speed she was falling, and how fast her thoughts ran through her head._

_'Oh crap..' she thought. She still plummeted down toward the all white platform, but slowly slowed down, as she was gently turned onto her feet and lightly dropped to the rest of the two feet she was above it._

_"You will need to save your energy, and keep your wits up for your battles ahead." the voice told her. "What battles? With the keyblader? what?" she called to the air, but was met with silence. "Great.. now I'm stuck on a deserted-" she began, then was cut off as __she felt the whole thing shake beneath her feet. 'Not again!' she thought. Knowing the platform beneath her would shatter. But alas, did no such thing. She felt her Naginata reappear in her hand and she held tight to it._

_As she turned around, she saw a huge blackish/grey creature standing before her. _**(Basically a mix of Twilight Thorn from Kingdom Hearts 2, and Darkside from Kingdom Hearts 1. Have fun imagining what it looks like)**_ She took quite a few steps back, then running, only to stop and almost fall off the platform. 'I'm gonna die..' she thought, almost hopelessly. 'Don't give up! Keep fighting!' a voice rang in her head._

_She regained her strength and took a deep breath before turning to face the creature. "Fine, you want a battle? I'll give you a battle!" she called to it, taking a fighting stance. As she charged for it, it raised it's hands up and put them both into the ground as a mix of darkness and black/white uneven strands came out of the ground, followed by the same shadowy creatures she fought before. She ran at all five of them, slashing as she ran by, getting hit by the uneven black/white strands that kept coming out of the dark pool in the ground. Once she finished the shadowy creatures, it rose up and leaned backward, resting it's hands on the ground as those black/white uneven strands came pouring out of it's chest. At first she was trying to dodge them and getting hit, then she had an idea._

___She jumped onto the strands as they came out, and ran up them, coming to face it's face and started to slash it repeatably. After a few seconds of it, it tossed her off and she tried to land as swiftly as possible on the ground._

* * *

5 days later. Zexion closed his book where he sat on the couch. "Hey, if you're a so called 'friend' of Kextia's.. why aren't you the slightest but 'concerned' about this?" A dirty-bloned complained to the steal blue haired male. "Because I have more important things to see to then mindlessly boggle my mind with something that will resolve itself. Unlike you, number IX. Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" The Schemer told the other.

Demyx sighed, "Some friend you are.."

"I never said I was number XV's 'friend' in the first place, IX."

"You didn't have to for me to notice it.. or... thought I did.." Demyx rubbed the back of his neck, a little 'annoyed'. "Hmph, you assume way to much, number IX, and I have a mission to get to, and I have no time to waist over your babbling." Zexion told him coldly as he stood up and let his Lexicon disappear and walked past him. Demyx shook his head in disapproval. "Like I said.. 'some 'friend' you are'..." With that, Demyx left the room and walked off to who knows where. 'Simple minded, IX. He seems to 'worry' and complain about everything around the castle. Anything to get him out of a mission.' Zexion thought as he went through a portal to his next mission.

'What does he know? I swear.. that Zexion is a Heartless little-..' the blonde started to think, but his thoughts were cut off as he walked passed Kextia's room, which door was barely open. He looked around, seeing no one about and quietly walked in. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her. "Kextia?" he asked. She stayed silent, asleep. "Kextia? Are you going to wake up? because.. you're missions are building up.. and they'll soon make me do them. I know it." he paused, as she was silent once more, breathing evenly. "Come on.." he sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

As he went to open his mouth again, someone spoke up in a slight hoarse voice. "Kid.. you're talking to a wall..." he said simply, walking in further. "Xig? What are you doing here?" Demyx asked, a bit surprised. "Hmph. Fact is, what are_you_ doing here, Demyx?" Xigbar asked the other as he walked closer, soon glancing at the sleeping Kextia. "I.. was worried about her... and wanted to-" Xigbar started to chuckle. "What?!" Demyx asked, a bit furiously. "You're letting your fake emotions take you, Demyx. Just relax, will ya? You seem to worry, complain, and notice about anything bad, annoying, or something you couldn't possibly understand." Xigbar said.

Demyx hung his head. The Freeshooter put a rough hand on his shoulder. "You just worry about your life if you don't get your missions done, and let nature take it's course." Xigbar told him simply, removing his hand. Demyx raised an eyebrow at him, "You ok?" he was shocked at his words, not used to him being so.. deep, ish? Xigbar shook his head with a sigh. "Just get a move on, kid." he told the boy.

"Stop calling me-"

"Yup. Now go." Xigbar grinned to him. Demyx glared at him, then gave in and walked out of the room, and to who knows where again. Most likely not a mission.

Xigbar looked down at Kextia, then sighed and left as well. 'What's wrong with you?' he thought, exiting her room. She squinted as she slept, not noticed by anyone.

* * *

_ It stood up straight and started to walk in a small circle. She didn't know why, but she ran for it's legs, slashing at them repeatably. After about a minute, it fell flat on it's front, seemingly knocked out. She took that chance to run for it's head to slash and stab it. About a minute later, it rose up swiftly and repeated it's routine that she quickly caught onto._

_After a few minutes of the same thing. It lifted itself into the air and hovered on it's front about 15 feet above the platform and light sources appeared around it, the main one being it's head, sending out more black/white strands. She panted, getting hit by them. She summoned whatever strength she had left and followed the strands to it's head. She jumped off of them once near it's head and slashed with all her strength at it's head._

_After a few seconds. It froze in mid air, everything did as she landed swiftly on the ground. She looked up as it started to wobble where it stood and her Naginata in her hand disappeared, 'Not good.. not good...' she thought. She ran to the edge of the platform as it fell to the ground, closely followed by rising darkness coming from it's fading body._

_She felt she was surrounded by the darkness as mists of it curled itself around her. She flailed her arms, trying to fight it off, but nothing worked. 'Help!' she mouthed, but no sound came out. She kept struggling, reaching out into nothing, ready to give in, and give up. _

___Then, out of the darkness she saw a hand, and heard familiar voices around her. She reached for the hand as it pulled her out of the dark mist and..._

* * *

A whole 6 days later.

"You dragged me here. Why?" a hoarse voice asked.

"I don't know how you convinced me to visit something that I clearly-" a softer, and even voice started.

"I'm telling you! I saw her move! I think she might wake up!" a younger male voice complained.

"Ha! you're too hopeful, kid. Saix said it would probably be about.. two weeks or before she even blinks.." a hint of a grin sounded in the hoarser voice.

"Just watch, you'll see!" the younger male voice grumbled.

"I don't have time for this.." the softer, and even voice said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Mmm.. wha-..." Kextia mumbled, trying to blink her eyes open, but she had to get used to the brightness of the room again. She squinted around, only to see one leaving the room, not hearing her awakening. "See! and you guys didn't believe me.." the blonde complained, though the steal blue-haired one was not there to hear it. "Well I'll be damned.. heh... Ok, ok.. you can stop hopping up and down with joy." the man teased the younger boy as he crossed his arms, and the other glared at him.

She chuckled before saying, "Xig.. Dem... whe- how long was I asleep?" Xigber shrugged, "Eh, about a week. But who's keeping track?" Xigbar replied simply. "A week?!" Kextia said, shocked. "Well, that explains the hunger, dehydration and utter drowsyness.." she said sarcastically. "I thought you were going to die. So I made sure to keep you company." Demyx said proudly, making Xigbar chuckle. "What? You were here, what.. twice? maybe three times?"

"So! more then you have!"

"Hmph."

"How sweet.." Kextia said sarcastically. Demyx chuckled nervously, while Xigbar just chuckled simply at her comment. "Feelin' alright, kid?" the Freeshooter asked her calmly. "You just.. collapsed on the mission without warning and.. was just... out for 6 days.." he finished. "I think so.. I just had a really weird dream.." she mumbled, rubbing her head as she sat up. But she was slowly forgetting it.

"What was it?" Demyx asked her. "I.. don't know exactly. But it was odd..." she told them tiredly. "You'll have plenty of time to explain after you eat and drink something.." number II told her. She nodded, "Who.. was the other in the room? besides you two?" she asked, curiously. "Meh, just Zexion.. but he was too impatient and left to get ready for something before he could see that you woke up..." Demyx complained, not liking Zexion. "Oh.. Then he was in a hurry? Maybe I can catch him befo-" she began as she slowly started to uncover and stand up unsteadily.

"Ah, no. Before you go chasing after anyone, you need to rest a bit, then get something to eat. Got it, kid?" Xigbar told her sternly, pushing her back on the bed. She sighed, "I've done enough resting.." she complained. "Just do it.." he sighed. "Just come down to eat in about... an hour or two..." he told her, as he pushed Demyx out of the room with him. "Hey! Wait, I never said I was leaving yet!" Demyx resisted. "Hmph, just move it, Demyx. You'll get your head chopped off if you don't get to your missions done sooner or later." Xigbar grinned. Demyx sighed. "Fine~" he grumbled. "Ada boy." the man said, padding the other on the back and shut the door.

Kextia swung her legs over the side of her bed. 'About a week? 6 days?' she thought with a sigh, then rested a little bit more. 'Just a bit more.. but no sleeping. Heh, no way.' she thought.

* * *

**10/8-10/2012 Looks like Kextia had a little 'Dream of awakening' eh? Just wanted to slip it in there, but didn't know when was a good time period for her to pass out and go into coma for it XD**

**Anyway, got this chapter done :) And I hope you guys like it :D And.. the monster she faced, I really don't have a clear picture of what is looks like either, but I wanted it to be a mix between the Twilight Thorn in KH2 and The Dark Side from KH1. Imagine it how you like XD**

**Organization XIII, members, Kingdom Hearts and half story © Sqaure-Enix and Disney**

**Kextia and half story © StashWriter95 (Me)**


	8. The Realization

Kextia lied there for a good hour before she couldn't anymore, and she was feeling more energy come to her. '6 Days?' She thought. She couldn't believe it.

She looked over at her clock and stood up slowly with a stretch and a yawn, brushed her hair and headed for the showers. 'I am _not_.. going around looking like I came out of a dumpster.' she told herself in her head with a small chuckle.

She showered for another half hour and redressed in her Organization cloak, gloves, pants and boots. But this time she paused, 'Same routine everyday..' she faintly thought. She shook her head, then headed for the kitchen to see Xigbar and Vexen. It looked to be she walked in on a conversation and she found them looking at her, almost like she was a zombie. "What?" Kextia asked simply, while she moved to the counter to get a cup of coffee.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out why you up and collapsed on us." The Freeshooter said simply, resting one arm over the back of the chair. Apparently Vexen liked to keep his conversations private, because he sent a glare to the man, which earned a grin from Xigbar.

"Oh? Anything?" Kextia asked, while turning around toward them with her coffee and sipped it. Xigbar shrugged in not knowing. "I haven't been able to figure out your analysis of why _you_ would just collapse, just yet." Vexen paused, putting his hand on his chin. "Hm, thanks for showing how much you 'care' about me there, Vex." Kextia mumbled with a grin, earning a glare from the Chilly Academic. "As I was saying- I would like to take some tests to make sure." he told her. Kextia raised an eyebrow and remembered Xigbars many stories of Vexens 'tests' and started to walk to the exit.

"Uh.. it's fine. I'll pass. But thanks." she told the scientist. "Hmph. I have been instructed to do so by our Superior." the graying dirty blonde haired male told her. This caught her attention, and she turned around to face him. "Ok. I'm listening. But.. why would Superior care what happens to me? Aren't I just another member of the flock?" she raised an eyebrow to Vexen, sipping some more coffee.

"Non of us have fallen into such 'coma' after a completely normal mission. It can raise it's interest, you know?" Number IV told her, matter-of-factly. "Oh, I see. So I'm a test rat?" she teased. Vexen was getting visibly 'irritated'. Xigbar chuckled at them. "Insolent, girl. I am number IV, and you are only number XV. I would think you'd know some respect for your higher ups." he told her sternly, and stood up.

Kextia raised another eyebrow at him calmly as she leaned on the wall near the exit. "Oh? I'm sorry. I must have forgot. My apologies." she half grinned with a slight bow. "Fine. If Superior says it's ok. Then alright. But don't go sneaking into my room at night for blood samples or something." With that, she turned and left the room before Vexen could retort, and Xigbar to laugh a bit.

Kextia walked her way to the Grey Room to see Roxas looking up at a piece of paper on the window. She tilted her head, then walked over to him. "Hey, what's up?" she asked him. He simply pointed to the piece of paper that read..

_The following have been_  
_assigned to Castle Oblivion_

_No.4 Vexen_  
_No.5 Lexaeus_  
_No.6 Zexion_  
_No.8 Axel_  
_No.11 Marluxia_  
_No.12 Larxene_

Kextia put her hand on her chin, 'Why didn't Zexion tell me he was leaving?' she thought to herself. Then she remembered something.

_ "Kextia," Zexion began to say to her in the kitchen_

_"Yes?" And she looked at the clock on the wall, "Uh.. would you mind telling me later? I'm going to be late for my next mission.." _  
_He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and shook his head. "Of course. Carry on." he said. She nodded and left._

'He tried to tell me a few days ago.. then I was in a coma before he could tell me anyway... ugh, I should've listened. Larxene could've waited...' she thought. She must have looked in deep thought, because as she was staring at the paper, Roxas tapped her shoulder, which made her twitch. "Uh.. you ok?" he asked her. She nodded, "Yea, just thinkin' that's all." she smiled, and he smiled back.

"Looks like we'll have less friends to play with.." Luxord began while shuffling his cards. "Hmph, what shall I do without half the poker league?" he asked himself quietly. He then looked to Roxas with a grin, "How are you at Poker, number XIII?" The Gambler asked the boy. Roxas turned to him and shrugged, "He'll be eaten alive.." Xigbar said plainly, earning a shocked look from the boy.

Kextia chuckled and set a calm hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Nah. Look how close I was to beating Lux my first time." she grinned, which earned her a glare from Xigbar and a soft chuckle from Luxord. "Lets test the chances, then." Luxord told them, dealing out the cards as they all -Xigbar, Luxord, Roxas and Kextia- sat down in the chairs and couches in an uneven circle to start the game.

5 minutes into the game. Demyx was playing his Sitar across the room and it was rather helping Kextia keep her poker face and relax. "Would've been nice if he went to Castle Oblivion too.." Xigbar said annoyed. Roxas raised his eyebrows and looked over at Demyx. "Shut up!" The Nocturne called across the room.

Kextia sighed, "Xig.. it's just music." Kextia smiled calmly, re-positioning her cards in her hand. "No.. it's a headache." The Freeshooter said, annoyed. She sighed and chuckled. "You guys don't know good music when you hear it." she smirked, but hid it behind her cards mischievously, earning a glare from the two older males in front of her. Then a yelp came from Demyx.

As she turned around, she saw Saix slowly pulling his clipboard back to himself and Demyx rubbing his head with his free hand. "He didn't deserve that." Kextia said quietly. "Heh heh, the pups gotta learn. Right?" Xigbar commented with a grin, calling the game. "Yea. But he's just playing music, like we're playing Poker. Hence, not bothering anyone." The Acidic Healer grinned. "What was that for?" Number IX said annoyed. Kextia couldn't help but chuckle with Xigbar at Demyx.

"Everyone," Saix began in his never cracked mono toned voice. "We're a bit shorthanded, so I'm putting you all to work right away." Saix announced. "Well, guess we'll have to continue this game another time?" Kextia suggested. Luxord and Xigbar shrugged as they called and Luxord won, as usual. "One day." Kextia grinned, and leaned back in the chair.

Kextia noticed that Saix had the new kid next to him with their hood up and being completely silent. "Was she.. around before?" Kextia asked Xigbar. "Where were you? All they do is stand there in the room near Saix." Xigbar told her. "Oh.. I, never noticed 'em before.." she trailed off, then went to look at the mission board.

"Roxas." Saix began again, catching the young boys attention. "You'll be working with Xion today. Pay extra attention to the intel I've prepared for you in the mission briefs." He told the boy simply and plainly. Roxas nodded in response. Kextia looked back at him to see that he looked unsettled and down right shocked. He had only joined a week or so before herself, and he's going on a mission with a new recruit by himself already?

Saix then walked back over to his post with his clipboard, closely followed by Xion. Kextia caught Roxas by the shoulder before he reached them. "Don't look so.. unpleasant, Roxas. You'll do fine." she told him. He nodded to her with a small smile.

As he walked over to them, him and Saix talked about the mission. Kextia went back over to the couch and sat on the arm with her arms crossed. "I wonder if I'll get a second chance to go back to that world.." she sighed. Xigbar half chuckled, "I don' know, kid. After your stunt, probably not for awhile. Of course.. we are short staffed at the moment." he shrugged. "Yea, true. Ah well, I'm alright with anything they throw at me." she told him strongly. "You keep thinkin' that, kid." he told her, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. Kextia was confused, but let him rest himself in the chair.

Kextia sat there, looking over at Roxas and Saix until they went off into the portal. "I don't get how a new kid teaching a newer kid makes sense around here... Roxas is still learning, as I am..." she said aloud. "Eh, he's been here long enough.. besides, not like Poppet will ask much of anything." Xigbar commented. Kextia was confused, "Poppet?" she asked. He looked up at her, "Yea, Xion?" he told her simply. "Oh. Right. I'd really know that from a nickname I'v never heard." she teased him with a chuckle, "Kid, don't push your luck." he told her with a chuckle. She shrugged with a smile.

"Kextia, Luxord. You have a mission together today. I expect you get to it." Saix called to them. Kextia bowed her head, "Yes, sir!" she called back to him. "Is it just me.. or is Saix a little more on edge then usual?" Kextia asked aloud as she stood up. Xigbar shrugged, "Probably because our number at the castle is low." The Freeshooter replied simply. "Yea.. maybe." she replied back to him.

She stood up with a stretch, "Come on, Lux." she told the Gambler. He nodded in response to her, stood up and followed her. Saix made a dark portal for their destination and they walked through it.

She looked around as they came out in front of the Train Station of Twilight Town. "Alright. We start here and end at the Sandlot." she explained. "Alright." he replied simply to her.

Luxord took the more normal street ways around the town while Kextia took the more ally like ways. She didn't mind, it gave her a challenge in a way, the one thing she always looked for herself.

After about an hour and a half of Pureblood Heartless hunting. They met up in the middle of town. They told each other the range of how many Heartless they killed that day, and they both killed that many and more. After that, Kextia told him to go on ahead of her, then she gazed up at the clock tower to see a lonely Roxas having ice-cream. She half frowned, then got herself some ice-cream, then took a dark portal up there and rounded the small corner with a light smile. "Hey Roxas." she greeted him kindly and calmly.

Roxas jumped a little at the sudden voice and looked up to it's holder and smiled. "Hey Kextia." he greeted her kindly. She sat to his left and hung her legs over the side and started to lick her ice-cream.

After a few moments quiet and his instinctive glances for Axel. She sighed, "So.. how was the first day with the new kid?" she asked him casually and took a bite out of her ice-cream. Roxas shrugged, "Well.. she was a good fighter... but right after work was done, she just.. left without a another word." he explained to her. Kextia half nodded, "Maybe they're just shy. I'm sure they'll open up in no time." she told him with an encouraging smile o her face.

* * *

_And so, the next day the new kid started to talk to Roxas after a simple mission. They got to know each other rather quickly and jobs continued as usual. Demyx had made a big thing over the fact. Of course, what doesn't he make a big thing over? XD_

_I decided that after some quick peeks at the clock tower that Roxas no longer needed my company for awhile. So I let him and the new kid be and eat ice-cream together. I admit I rather miss it, but sometimes we all just need time alone._

Kextia lied down on her bed. She felt restless and couldn't fall asleep no matter what she tried. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. By this point, she was lying on top of her blankets and had her left arm over her forehead. "Why can't I sleep? I have missions to do tomorr-" she gasped suddenly and sat up. She had a flash of something. Something unfamiliar. 'A memory? No.' she thought. She blinked and tried to analyze it, but it slowly slipped away from her.

She sat there for another few moments, then had a jolt of a feeling, followed by a flash of an odd castle. She blinked and her first thought was.. 'Castle Oblivion?' she looked around her room, got dressed in her normal Organization uniform and formed a dark portal. 'What am I doing? I can't leave the castle now.. but... I get this sense that somethings wrong...' she thought in debate.

It took her a good few minutes to make herself leave through the portal with a sigh. Once out, she was in front of the same odd looking castle she had a flash of. 'Zexion, Axel and Lexaeus are in there..' she thought. She thought them as her higher priority above Marluxia and Vexen. Sure, Vexen was the kind of Doctor of the bunch, but she had an edgy sense about him. Marluxia, she just thought was weird and up to something anyway.

She shook her head, then walked through the doors and blinked at how bright the pure white room was inside. 'This place.. it's huge..' she thought. She ran up the stairs and through the door. Once through, she tried the next door but it was locked and she couldn't get into it. So she went a room over.

After awhile of the same thing, she realized that each one was the same and she was getting nowhere fast. "This'll take forever to find them.." she grumbled. She snapped her fingers and opened another dark portal. As she was about to walk into it, there was a shaking, very light, that came from some odd floors above her. 'I knew it.. somethings going on here...' she thought with a squint. She ran through her portal and into another white room. She blinked to let her eyes adjust. She thought she went a floor too low or too high, but then heard a young male voice yell, "You're finished!" and she looked around to see him going to strike Lexaeus. Before she could even utter a word, Lexaeus hit the kid up to the ceiling and the kid fell flat on his stomach. Kextia blinked in slight surprise. She knew he was strong, but..

"Lexaeus." she said as she walked over to him. He looked injured. "What's going on here? I thought you guys were just here to protect this place, or something..?" she asked him, worried about his wounds. "Are you alright?" she asked him. He looked at her and stood up straight and proudly, "I'm fine. What are you doing here? Is a better question." he asked her in his deep tone. "Uh.." she stuttered for words.

As she opened her mouth to utter some sort of excuse or reply. She looked over to see Darkness form around the silvernette. 'This feeling..' she thought faintly.

The boy picked up his weapon and was in a knelt down position. "Who are you?" Kextia asked him, but he was quiet. "Hey!" she tried to get his attention. Soon it came to her that the two had been in battle, so she summoned her Naginata and held it up defensively. "'Who are you?'" the boy repeated. He then stood up and faced her. "Who are you?" he asked her back. She blinked and squinted at him, "Depends on how much you know.." she replied. By this time, Lexaeus was done with watching. He sighed and started to walk up to her, "Kextia.. Don't interfere..." he told her and put a hand on her shoulder to try and lightly push her aside.

While Lexaeus was distracted, the silvernette disappeared and Lexaeus gasped, held his side and fell to the ground. "Lexaeus..!?" Kextia said in a sounding worried tone and stepped over the few inches away she was toward him. He panted slightly as there was blood on his cloak. She looked behind him to see the boy in a slashing position. "Too slow." the boy said in a mono tone. "You.. what'd yo-?" she began, then number V grabbed Kextia's arm to catch her attention. "Z-Zexion.. he's in danger.." he said with a cringe. Kextia went wide eyed slightly. "Where is he?" she asked him. 'Tell me..' she thought.

"Ugh.. Forgive me.. Z-Zexion... This is a fight I should not have started.." the Silent Hero mumbled and he slowly started to fade. "No wait! Lexaeus! Tell me where he is!" she yelled to his fading figure, then he disappeared.

Kextia made tight fists with her hands and she growled at the boy. The silvernette only smiled at his victory. "Listen, kid.. I don't know what business you have here... But I suggest you leave. Now." she told him with a glare. he looked at her with a similar glare as he stayed silent for a moment. "I have someone I'm looking for here." he told her, then reverted back to his normal look. Kextia put her hood up. It was a little late then, but she did it out of habit and walked through a dark portal. "Wait!" the boy called to her. "Who are you people?" he asked her. She grinned and chuckled, "What's it to you to know?" she told him coldly. She pointed her hand toward him and a thick stream of mist burst out and hit him in the head, "Gah! he yelled, as it knocked him over and out from the blow, then she walked through the dark portal and disappeared.

She looked through each dark portal in the realm between the portals. 'Where is he?' she thought. She looked at at the floor she started on and questioned going back to it. 'Maybe he's on the lower floors?' she thought. She took a chance and ran through and did the same thing she was doing before. She would skip every other locked room and go down further nad further into Castle Oblivion as the rooms got dimmer.

Right after Kextia left the room, Zexion appeared in it. He looked around at the broken room, then looked to see a piece of the same mind game he gave Kextia. His expression was hard to read, as it was still straight and almost emotionless. But his voice said differently. "Lexaeus.. I can't believe I lost you too..." he started in an almost sad voice, then wrinkled his nose and threw the piece of metal across the room. "You useless idiot.." he growled.

He sighed and looked around the room with a slight annoyed glare. "If Marluxia gets a hold of Sora, I'm dead." he grumbled. "I need to somehow get Riku on my side.." he mumbled and looked down in thought. He sighed calmly as he started to walk through the room, "What's going to happen to this Organization?" he wondered allowed.

He looked up, then opened a portal to the basement where his station was and went back to his normal posture of his left hand holding his right elbow and his right hand on his chin in continues thought.

The Cloaked Schemer flinched a little and let his arms down to his sides as another appeared a few feet in front of him in the dim lightened basement room. "Hmm.. Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus... I wonder who will be next in line." the flame haired male told the steel bluenette casually.

"I thought it might be you." The Cloaked Schemer told the other sarcastically, waving his hand lightly to the side for affect on the manner. The flame haired male scuffed, "Me? No way. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good." the flame head told the other as he casually turned around, waving his hands for extra affect on his words.

"Nope. I think it'll be Marluxia next." the pyro told the other casually and glanced over his shoulder toward him. He then looked away again and crossed his arms while saying, "For defying the Organization and targeting Sora." he explained with ease. As if it didn't much matter to him either way it was. He still stared at the wall, possibly in thought, "I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to.." The Flurry of Dancing Flames said sort of quietly and didn't look back at the steel blue haired male still.

Zexion stayed emotionless in looks. He could smell another scent in the castle, and he wondered why, and how she could have gotten there in the first place.

"So.." Number VIII broke the silence casually while uncrossing his arms and turned half toward Zexion. "What about you? I thought you guys had plans for Riku." the pyro said out of conversation while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, we were going to set him off against the traitors..." Zexion began calmly. He had raised his left hand to his mouth swiftly and held it there casually while his right hand held his left elbow in his normal thinking position. "But with Marluxia gone, there is no need. He is nothing but a nuisance now." The steel bluenette explained simply.

Axel nodded, "And he's dangerous, as well. After all, he took down Lexaeus." the pyro explained while he set his hands on his hips calmly.

"You know that is not how I do things." Zexion breathed with a sigh and resumed his position. "Tell me, did you obtain the data on Riku's home?" the Schemer asked the other normally. Axel chuckled and flicked the card his way. Zexion caught it swiftly, "Of course I did." Number VIII grinned. At that, he formed a dark portal around himself and disappeared.

Kextia had been still running up and down stares. Dark portaling in and out of rooms in search of her friend. "Damn it.. where is he? Lex didn't even tell me..." she mumbled. She sighed, then felt the whole place shake and she fell off balance and on her butt. "Now what?" she grumbled and stood back up. She blinked around the room, noticing that every other one she entered was demolished. "What happened around here? And why did they send them here if they were in this much danger? Or did they know.." she trailed off. She then shook her head and ran off again. 'I can't stop and think now.' she thought strongly on herself.

Riku stood strongly as the place shook. "What? One of the scents has died- a really strong one..." he said aloud and looked at the ground.

Riku looked up quickly as someone came out of a dark portal. "The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just been felled by the Keyblade Master." the steel blue haired man told the boy in a calm voice. "Keyblad?" Riku echoed, then smiled happily up at the man, "You mean Sora! Sora is here!?" Riku asked the cloaked man excitedly.

"Yes. Want to see him? But... can you face him?" the Cloaked Schemer asked coyly. Riku looked confused at him, "What's that mean?" the silver haired boy questioned.

"The world of Darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart." Number VI breathed, almost bored like and nodded his head toward Riku. "Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?" He questioned calmly to the blue eyed boy. Riku looked away from him, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the mans words.

"Sora's fate is to battle the Darkness." Zexion explained matter-of-factly. "He must appose anything who hosts the dark- in other words, it's you." The steel bluenette told the boy pointedly. Riku didn't meet the mans eyes for that moment, slowly thinking it over and almost believing it.

"If you don't believe the words I say.." the Cloaked Schemer started calmly, then flicked a card at the boy and he caught it swiftly. Riku looked it over, "Then you had best see the truth with your own eyes." the cloaked man breathed calmly.

"This card!" Riku exclaimed, "This is our-" but cut himself off. "Yes, it is your home." the cloaked man finished his sentence calmly before disappearing through a dark portal.

Riku watched him disappear, then examined the card a bit more. He walked up to the door in front of him, lifted up the card, and the doors opened to a bright view and he squinted his eyes at the sunlight. "Wha-?" he started, then walked through to see his home world. He smiled, then continued to walk inside, the doors shut behind him.

Kextia ran up even more stairs, and teleported around more rooms she couldn't get into. 'Geez... I'm going to get lost if I keep doing that...' she thought, then shook her head. After about 20 more minutes, she reached what looked like the top room of the castle, ".. Whoa... what went on here?" she asked herself. She walked in further, gazing about the room, and leaned down to some dead flowers. "Hmm... Marluxia's work.. but no Marluxia..." she narrowed her eyebrows, then stood up with a sigh. "Looks like they're cuttin' down the pack..." she trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck.

Her eyes went wide as she had a realization, ".. Wait..." she whispered to herself. She knew Lexaeus got shot down, she hasn't even found Vexen yet, and the fact that there's evidence of Marluxia's death as well. 'The only ones left are Axel and Zexion... but how are they even getting away with this? How is this happening?' she thought and narrowed her eyebrows again.

She shook her head, 'I can't stop and think right now.. I have to fine Axel and Zexion!' she thought, then started to run down the many stairs she already ran up. 'This'll take too long.. where haven't i been yet?' she asked herself while she teleported to the first floor. '... Doesn't this place have a basement of some sort?' she thought, then looked for a way to get down there, and found a hidden door. She opened it up and squinted, 'Sure is dim down here...' she thought as she started to walk, seeing as it was mostly stairs then rooms apposed to the upper floors.

"Hmm... then wher-?" she started to ask herself, then heard a, "Ahh!" and snapped out of her thoughts. ".. Zexion...?" she tore off toward the sound, stumbled over stairs and stopped at a room with a locked door. "Damn it!" she hit the door, then used a dark portal and went inside. What she saw made her go wide eyed, "Zexion!" she yelled and saw this silver haired boy seeming to drain his power. "Get.. off of him!" she yelled, then summoned her Naginata and hit the boy into the opposite wall and knocked him out.

She caught Zexion as he fell, passed out. She dropped her Naginata and looked down at the passed out Zexion and moved some hair out of his face. "His breathing is slow..." she told herself. Just then, she sensed someone else in the room and looked up to see Axel, just standing there, his arms crossed and his eyes slightly narrowed. ".. Axel? Why didn't you help him? How long were you here?" Kextia asked him. Axel squinted slightly, looked away and sighed, "Kextia.. I was here on orders.. if you interfere then the Organization will-" he started out calmly. "They'll what!? Axel..." she sighed and gritted her teeth. "I don't care why you're here... but promise me one thing.." she trailed off as she scooped up Zexion in her arms. He looked at her, a little perplexed, "... Don't tell them what I did, or that I was even here... Just tell them that you're 'order' was fulfilled." she told him coldly, then disappeared into a dark portal.

Axel stood there for awhile as she disappeared, then sighed and scratched the back of his head. '... It's not that easy, Kextia...' he thought. He looked around the room, then to the doll-replica of Riku. He picked him up, then continued on his job he wanted to fulfill with it. To take it to Sora...

Kextia walked through the spot between portals cautiously. Zexion groaned slightly as he was carried and Kextia sighed, 'Yea.. I saved him.. but now what? I can't take him back to The Castle That Never Was... or to an Apartment That Never Was...' she sighed in slight frustration. As she walked, she blinked with an idea, 'But there is one place...' she thought, then quickened her steps toward a portal that showed a golden glow from it and stepped through it.

Kextia smiled some, "One of the safest places I know..." she started, and walked along the red/brown roof she was on, "..Twilight Town." She told herself calmly. Her relief was short lived, as Zexion started to squirm a bit in his sleep, and groan. She frowned, 'Hang on a bit longer for me...' she thought, then started roof hopping to find a hotel or something to keep him in.

She looked around, then up at to see the train station/clock tower, and narrowed her eyebrows, '.. Why? Why would you just stand there and let your comrades be killed off around you?' she thought about Axel, then sighed and shook her head, a bit 'agitated' as she got closer to the edge of town.

The Acidic Healer groaned herself as she thought she wouldn't find a place by late morning, and Zexion, no matter how small he was, was starting to wear her out with carrying him around. She knew he had to weigh about as much as she did, but still, that wouldn't help in any way in how heavy he was.

Just as that thought started, she took a double glance as she saw a sign that said, 'Twilight Town Apartments.' Kextia smiled, then went through a dark corridor, and to her relief, it was a vacant room, and a furnished one. "Ok..." she breathed calmly, then walked to one of three bedrooms and lied Zexion down in a bed. She covered him up, then left to actually buy the apartment so she wouldn't have to worry about being kicked out.

Zexion winced in his sleep, then slowly started to wake up. He blinked at his surroundings, as he didn't recognize anything in the room. He started to sit up, then started to cough and hack. Once it died down, he looked down at his hand to see what he coughed up. What he saw was something he didn't expect, 'Blood?' he thought, then heard a dark portal, and the door started to slowly open to reveal the person behind it. "Ah, Zexion, you're awake." Kextia smiled to him as she shut the door behind her.

Zexion narrowed his eyebrows at her. "Number XIV, what is the meaning of this? Where are we? How did you find me?" he questioned her harshly, then started to cough again. ".. Take it easy... we're in Twilight Town, I went to that Castle Oblivion, and I brought you here because you were almost killed." she told him calmly, almost in a flat tone. 'So much for being grateful...' she thought, then shook her head.

She started to walk over to him. The Cloaked Schemer shook his head with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Take me back to the castle, or The Castle that Never Was." he ordered her and tried to sit up again. "No." she replied flatly, and tried to make him lay back down. "Why not? Kextia, you should know that when someone is injured that you bring them back to the cas-" he started to explain, but was interrupted by Kextia. "I can't take you back, because they think you're a traitor!" she told him with a rather upset face. He blinked at her, and just stared at her.

* * *

**10/13/2012-7/5/2013 Oh my god I am so sorry for the long wait o-o My computer died, so i have to share with my Mom, I've been busy, and before that, I just plain lost my writing will . So! Here is the well awaited chapter 8! the most I;ve writeen ever in a story I think! ^_^ If you don't include RP's... lol**

**Organization XIII members, Kingdom Hearts and half story © Sqaure-Enix and Disney**

**Kextia and half story © StashWriter95 (Me)**


End file.
